Choose Treachery
by Jane Keybored
Summary: Sokka & Katara follow Princess Yue to her new life as Princess of the Fire Nation after she is forced into a political marriage with Zuko. Unfortunately, Sokka & Yue can't seem to stay apart, and Katara finds herself interested in Yue's new husband.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

><p>The bits of blackened snow that fell softly to the white ground made Katara nervous. She knew what they meant: Fire Nation ships were near-possibly already approaching the immense ice gates of the Northern City. Katara kept her eyes on Master Pakku, waiting for a spark of cognizance from his grizzled face. She caught the distasteful narrowing of his eyes, but he made no movements to rally, no expressions of worry; he merely kept leading the Waterbending students through their regiment, so Katara stayed calm. The arrival of the Fire Nation on this particular day must have something to do with Princess Yue's coming of age feast. Whatever the reason, Pakku was not perturbed, so Katara forced herself to relax. The Fire Nation wasn't attacking.<p>

This thought confused Katara. The Fire Nation had never been known to be especially courteous to the other nations-especially the Water Tribes, and she had no idea why they would be so inclined to attend an event so important to the water community. In the fifteen springs she and Sokka had been visiting the Northern Water Tribe, she could count the times a Fire Nation ship had approached on one hand. Her dad and Gran Gran had passed down histories of what the Fire Nation had been capable of in the past, during the war. The war had lasted almost 100 years, and now was held back by a fragile and lopsided peace: the Fire Nation controlled most of the world's trade routes, forced their culture on the Earth Kingdom with numerous colonies, and continued to dominate the economy with their superior technology. The latest Fire Lord had called for an end to the war, but few people trusted the peace that existed under his thumb.

Katara and Sokka were visiting the Northern Tribe as they had every year during the spring. As the son and daughter of the Chief of the South, they travelled to the North once a year to study, learn leadership, and be exposed to the high culture of the Water Tribe. Someday Sokka would inherit the responsibility of Chief, and Katara, though not likely to have any weighty title, would still be considered a wise-woman of the Tribe. She might also be the first female combative Master Waterbender.

Katara snapped back into reality. Master Pakku was trying to arrange a sparring partner for her, but again, no one accepted. Almost everyone in the North Pole was intimidated by Katara, and that included the benders. Master Pakku's students were all males-females weren't allowed to learn combative Waterbending. Katara was the exception. Chief Hakoda had insisted, and Katara was naturally talented, destined to be a leader, alongside her brother. However, she rarely got actual sparring practice, as none of the guys were interested in besting (or possibly getting beaten by) a girl.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Princess." Sokka's breath puffed into the cool dry air as he met Princess Yue on the second bridge. Yue watched him march with muscled steps over the ice.<p>

"Thank you, Sokka," she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling excitedly. "I'm kind of nervous!"

"Why? I thought you were used to having everyone's eyes on you! You always make great speeches. And you always look perfect. And you're always very proper. And y-"

"Okay! Okay," Yue laughed Sokka's compliments off. "It's just, it's a big day. The most important day of my life, so far."

"Oh, you'll have other big days, in the future." Sokka grinned wittingly. "But today is pretty big for you."

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

Sokka smiled widely at this bit of encouragement. Today was Yue's sixteenth birthday-her coming of age. After today, she would be eligible for marriage.

"So have I," he replied. He absently touched his hand to his pocket, reassuring himself of the treasure he kept there; but Yue would have to wait until tonight for her birthday present. His chest thrummed with excitement-today was a day that would change everything. Sokka was stirred from his thoughts as coal-stained snow floated down slowly from the sky.

"Fire Nation! Come on, Princess, let's get you back to the Palace!" Sokka's hand instantly found the small of Yue's back through her thick parka and prodded her forward.

"What are they doing here?" Yue's delicate eyebrows furrowed in desperate worry. How could the Fire Nation chose today of all days to come? Surely this wasn't an attack?

"Don't worry, you'll be safe." Sokka led her quickly through the iced archways and cobbled paths that would bring them to the palace. His mind reeled. As long as he wasn't ordered elsewhere, he would stay by her side, preparing to protect her from any invaders that might make it as far as the palace. Or maybe he would be of better use on the front line, preventing soldiers from coming anywhere near Princess Yue...

Strangely, the couple didn't see any warriors organizing. People were bustling around, more agitated than normal, but there were no cries of fear, no calls to action, no pleas for help.

As they mounted the steps, Chief Arnook appeared above them on the main floor.

"Sir, the Fire Nation, they're here-"

"On invitation, yes," Chief Arnook said. Sokka stopped, faltering back a step.

"Father?" Yue questioned.

"Thank you for escorting the Princess, Sokka. I have some things to discuss with her regarding tonight," Chief Arnook's eyes betrayed nothing. Sokka's forehead creased as he looked from the Chief to the Princess.

"My pleasure, Sir."

Yue looked at Sokka apologetically, but he merely smiled and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave.

"I'll see you tonight, Princess," Sokka said, bowing slightly to the royal father and daughter.

* * *

><p>That evening, Katara and Sokka excitedly moved through their apartment, preparing for the banquet. Chief Arnook had given them their own large suite in the Palace a few years back, since the siblings were practically royalty in their own way, and visited each year. Sokka was slipping into his most formal vest-black, with white tribal triangles on the waist and sleeve hems-when he breeched the subject both had been avoiding most of the day.<p>

"Katara, what do you think the Fire Nation is doing here?"

Katara paused briefly, then continued her own preparations for the night. She'd already tied the lavender sash around her white dress, which matched the tie with purple and navy beadwork. She was beginning to set her white headband when she finally replied.

"I suppose they're here to offer their respect to the Chief and Princess Yue."

"I don't like it," Sokka said vexedly.

"Sokka, I'm sure it's nothing. They're probably just here to renew some treaty and play the part of ally by attending an event so revered by the Water Nations. The Tribe's Princess coming of age is kind of a big deal. Ready?" Katara stood, making for the door.

Sokka followed her, then stopped. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket to show Katara one last time. The beautiful ivory stone was polished and glittered with the inlaid opal decoration. It was trimmed to perfection with a lavender silk ribbon that took him ages to save up for, and secretly traded on special order from a Fire Nation vessel in the Earth Kingdom.

"Sokka, it's perfect."

Sokka smiled confidently and held the pelt door back for his sister.

As soon as they entered the great hall, Katara knew something wasn't right. Two strangers-the Fire Nation guests, from the looks of them-sat at the head table, in places of honor. A regal-looking woman sat on the end, with a straight back and a pleasant, tranquil expression. Next to her, and beside Princess Yue, was a young man with an unreadable expression. Katara couldn't decide if his enigmatic air had anything to do with the large scar that rippled across his left eye, or if he was just haughty.

The seats that the new comers were in were usually reserved for Sokka and Katara, who were constant guests, but highly ranked nonetheless. The Southern Tribe siblings had been moved to a leg of the U-shaped banquet table, nearest the Chief and Princess. Katara was not as affronted by their position shift as her brother, knowing that the reverence of the Fire Nation must be paid lest a war break out over dinner.

Katara did her best to scope out the two Fire Nation visitors without being conspicuous. The woman, proud and-friendly?, seemed comfortable enough in her long-sleeved red robe, trimmed with gold and silver. Her skin was pale, like porcelain, and her raven black hair was tied formally into a knot on top of her head. From time to time she leaned close to the younger man beside her and quietly spoke for his ears only. Katara watched his face-his golden eyes would not waver at all, and he rarely replied to the woman, opting for the slightest of nods signaling comprehension. Katara's eyes slid to Yue, who sat, eyes cast down, with a look of despair across her face.

Katara looked at Sokka, who looked back at her with a worried expression.

"Something's going on," Sokka whispered to Katara darkly.

"I know," Katara replied. "I don't like it either. Just keep cool, Sokka."

Sokka took a long draw from his ale, which earned him a short glare from Katara, before the mug was promptly refilled with the dark, heavy drink. He popped a crispy calamari into his mouth, his hunger apparently unaffected by his bad gut-feelings.

Chief Arnook entered then, and everyone stood respectfully.

"Please, take your seats. Great people of the Water Tribe, and Esteemed Guests," Arnook began a short speech. "I am honored that you all have joined us on this very special occasion. Today, my only daughter, the beautiful Princess Yue, turns sixteen!"

The group burst into applause.

"Now that my daughter is eligible for marriage, I am proud to announce her betrothal."

Sokka's eyes widened in shock as Chief Arnook continued. Katara noticed Arnook made no awkward glances toward her brother, though his relationship with Yue was common knowledge. Katara was sure that the Chief had been aware of Sokka's intentions, and yet he had apparently gone behind his back and secretly accepted a suitor on Yue's behalf. Arnook extended his hand in Yue's direction, but it was the young man next to her who stood.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation has requested Yue's hand. It is the wish of his mother, Princess Ursa, and myself, that their union will secure peace between our nations."

Katara looked from her brother to the strange, the Fire Nation Prince. _Prince!_ How had Katara not noticed the ornamental crowns that adorned both his head and the woman beside him? The Prince stood confidently, his height and proportions on display by his posture. Katara guessed that he must be around Sokka's age, though he was a little more filled out than her brother. Or maybe that was just the appearance of muscle, due to the ceremonial armor plates covering his shoulders and chest.

"Thank you Chief Arnook. It is my pleasure to offer this branch of peace between our nations. It is my honor to take Princess Yue as my wife." The Prince spoke the words with aplomb, the pressure of customs and duty infecting his speech.

Yue stood at this, but kept her eyes cast down.

Sokka set his jaw and jerked his head away while Prince Zuko placed a betrothal necklace around Yue's soft, sepia neck.

"Thank you Prince Zuko. It is my honor to become your wife." Yue's voice was steady, but almost emotionless.

Katara gripped her brother's hand, and he squeezed back until her hand ached.

"Now please," Chief Arnook continued again, "in honor of my daughter's birthday and recent betrothal, enjoy the feast!" He finished with a flourish of his hand, and servers bearing trays of food entered. The group cheered, but whether for the food or for Yue, Katara couldn't tell.

Katara went through the motions of filling her plate with food. She was in a state of shock, but her roiling emotions were nothing compared to Sokka's. That the boy with the bottomless stomach wasn't touching the food was a testament of his anguish.

"Katara."

She looked to her brother attentively.

"I have to talk to Yue," he whispered. "Go distract Prince Charming."

"What am I supposed to say? Isn't it kind of rude to just-"

"Katara, please!" Sokka's brokenness brought Katara from her argument.

* * *

><p>Prince Zuko noticed the pair sitting near the head table as they arose and walked purposefully toward him.<p>

"May I present Sokka and Katara, son and daughter of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Yue said, her voice filled with a strange tone.

The boy, Sokka, nodded once to the Prince, as if that small gesture was was the most painful act in the world, then stood a pace away. The girl, however, bowed to Prince Zuko. She cleared her throat, then spoke.

"Prince Zuko, I come to offer my congratulations."

"Thank you." He replied flatly.

"I have known Princess Yue all my life, and I applaud you on securing a marriage with this beautiful and wonderful woman." Katara's brain worked furiously to come up with the most cultivated words to use with the Prince.

Zuko inclined his head silently, acknowledging her praise, but giving the impression that he wasn't interested in any more conversation with her. She wasn't deterred.

"How long are you staying in the North?" Katara was determined to get her brother a little more time with Yue. The Prince was obviously not enthusiastic about talking to Katara, and she was pushing impertinent with her question.

"One week is all I can afford to stay. At the end of this week, Princess Yue and I will be married and we will go home to the Fire Nation."

From the two sentences, Katara gathered the textured tone of his voice was quite enough to set him apart from any other man, be he royalty or not.

"So soon?" Katara replied. "That is quite a change for the Princess."

"It's not ideal. But contrary to what the peasantry believes, royalty rarely has the pleasure of idealism." Prince Zuko gave Katara a hard glare. "She will bring servants to accompany her."

Katara filed this information away. She was about to reply when Master Pakku called her and the other performers to the front of the room.

As soon as Sokka had nodded his greeting to that ridiculous Prince, Katara stepped in and handled him. Sokka was grateful for his sister, but he could sing her praises later. This was his chance.

"Princess," he said ardently.

"Sokka-I'm so sorry" she whispered. "My father... I didn't know-he waited until the last minute to tell me. But what can I do?"

Sokka's heart fell to his stomach at the sight of the black and white betrothal necklace she bore. His own felt heavy in his pocket. "This isn't fair!" Sokka whispered back, choking back incriminating tears. "Yue, I love you..."

"I know, but, Sokka, don't. There's nothing we can do about this."

"There has to be a way...!"

Sokka was interrupted by Pakku calling his best students to the stage.

* * *

><p>Prince Zuko was mildly surprised when Katara bowed to him abruptly, then joined the benders at the front of the room. She took her place off to stage left and began a choreographed bending display with two other students. Zuko was mesmerized into relaxation watching these young waterbenders manipulate their element. Near the stage, a few other Water Tribe natives were playing music with flutes and drums. It was as if the benders were the ones hypnotized, not doing the hypnotizing, as they moved together in perfect time. Zuko couldn't help but feel the balance was off, with the only female tucked off to the side, and not dead center. She was just as confident and fluid as the other two. He wondered why they were staged this way-it was distracting.<p>

Zuko's eyes slid out of focus at the synchronized movement of the waterbenders. As raw and undeveloped as the Water culture was, it was not without fascinating customs. Still, the novelty of their simple community would wear off soon, and he was stuck here for a whole week. He wondered how Yue would respond to the culture shock she would experience when she moved to the Fire Nation Palace. He guessed she wouldn't ever "fit in" and likely would be overwhelmed at the opulence and technology that would dominate her new life. He sighed, irritated that the Fire Lord suggest that they form such a close alliance with the most backward peoples of the world-through marriage. Well, that wasn't completely true. The Southern Water Tribe was actually the most backward people. Either way, the northern tribe was no Earth Kingdom nobility, which to Zuko, would be a far better bond for the Fire Nation. No matter for those thoughts now. By the end of the week, Princess Yue would be his wife and they'd go back to the Fire Nation and he could move on with his life.

Katara moved sadly through her movements, though the sadness was not portrayed. She'd helped choreograph, and had added special characteristics of ice hearts and water dances, meant to inspire Sokka and Yue's betrothal. Unfortunately, these movements were now being performed for Princess Yue and her new betrothed. How could things have gone so wrong today? How long had Princess Yue known about this betrothal? Judging by her face, it hadn't been more than a day. The poor princess seemed shell-shocked beyond recognition.

When the exhibition was finished, and the benders were applauded off stage, Katara returned to her seat, but Sokka was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Zuko sat in a plush chair in the common room of his suite. An entire array of furniture was brought in for his week long stay - he couldn't live a week like a barbarian, sleeping on furs on the floor and eating on his knees.

"Prince Zuko," Ursa tried to get her son's attention. "Come, join me for some tea."

"For once, I would love some tea. I'm getting sick of this milky Water Tribe liquid. I don't even want to know what it is." He blanched as he imagined the mixture as a whale's mammary milk and oyster juice.

Ursa laughed. "It's not so bad to indulge in the delicacies of other nations. But I happen to have a pot of earthy Oolong brewing. There is just enough time for a relaxing cup before dinner." She poured a cup for herself and her son. "Tell me, Prince Zuko, how are you feeling about Princess Yue? She is quite beautiful."

"Yes. Beautiful. Exotic, even for Water Tribe standards. And passive. She'll make a respectable wife." Zuko drew a gulp from his cup.

"She does seem quiet and unassuming. I wonder if she will be happy in the Fire Nation."

"She'll be fine, Mother. She'll have everything she wants." Zuko wondered if she really would be fine. She would have everything she wanted, but would she even know what to do with all those conveniences?

"Zuko, how do _you_ feel about this marriage?"

Prince Zuko sighed in frustration. "What do you want me to say? To open up, admit that I'm unhappy being trapped into this political marriage? Well, I won't. I'm fine. It could be worse, and my Uncle seems to think this is the best course of action for the Fire Nation. The Princess is meek, and beautiful, anyway. She shouldn't cause any problems. She seems honorable."

Ursa sighed. "Oh Zuko. There can be so much more to marriage than that. Your chances of being happy are much greater if you put forth a little effort. She is attractive-and very pleasant. Consider attempting to form some feelings for her."

"Don't let father hear you speak that way," was all he said.

Ursa quietly looked away from her son. _Yes, Zuko, you becoming a husband like Ozai is what I'm worried about._

* * *

><p>That evening, Prince Zuko sat next to Princess Yue, as he did every night. This was the first night that she didn't keep her head bowed. Instead, she sat, back straight and proud, with the poise of a princess.<p>

"Prince Zuko. I was hoping you would escort me tomorrow around the city. I plan on shopping for our departure and saying goodbye to my people."

"Of course, Princess," Zuko said shortly. Being dragged around this frozen excuse for a 'city' was not top on his favorite things list, but, for this week he was at her disposal. After this week, she would be at his. For the rest of her life. He knew it was only proper to give her whatever she asked-this week.

"Good!" she said, her eyes shining with excitement. "It means a lot to me to show you my home, before I leave it." The shining excitement turned to watery eyes of sadness, but Yue held them in.

"Princess," Ursa joined in. "I would love the opportunity to explore the North Pole, as well. Especially with such a capable guide as yourself. It would be an honor."

"Of course, you're welcome too, Princess Ursa," Yue smiled genuinely at her kind words, blushing from the embarrassment of not extending the invitation herself.

Zuko caught the blush. He took a deep breath, pushing away the rising of the ever present arousal that pestered young men his age. At home, he had access to concubines, though he rarely used them, to sate his desires, but here there was none. In a few days that blushing Princess would be his-no doubt that rosy glow would grace the brown breasts that lay beneath her lavender kimono. He could wait. Zuko changed the subject to try to send his thoughts in a more appropriate direction.

"Have you considered which servants you will bring with you?"

"I still haven't decided. A few have volunteered, but otherwise, I do not wish to tear any young girls from their families. Don't worry, Prince Zuko, those chosen will be ready to depart when the time comes."

Zuko nodded once, and returned to his plate. He speared a rubbery scallop with his fork, slicing it in half before bringing it to his mouth. The Water Tribe food wasn't so bad, and Zuko was used to many of the sea-faring creatures served here. But, he preferred the way the Fire Nation prepared them. This was a bit undercooked for his liking. Except for the Flat Salmon sushi rolls... Those were damn good.

* * *

><p>"Princess!" Katara whispered, grabbing Yue's arm.<p>

Katara hadn't been able to get close to Yue since her birthday. She practically had to pounce on her one night in a secluded hallway to get this moment.

"Katara-!" Yue pulled Katara into a desperate embrace. "Oh Katara. This is awful. I feel so hopeless, but this is my future. This is my life. How will I ever stop loving your brother? I'm sorry-I haven't had a minute alone... I haven't had anyone to talk to."

Katara looked up and down the hall anxiously, watching for some intruder on their moment. She didn't want anyone to overhear Yue's confessions of melancholy. Nor did she want anyone to hear her speak her brother's name.

"Oh Yue," Katara held the Princess in her arms. "I-I'm not sure what to say. I just know that Sokka really wants to see you-to talk to you alone."

"I want to see him too. I just don't think it's the best idea. Don't you think it would be easier if we just stop seeing each other? A c-clean break," Yue began to sob. "The truth is, I'm afraid that if I see him I'll make a huge mistake. If something happens with this engagement, it could cause...tensions...between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation."

Katara nodded. She knew what tensions meant. It could mean breaking the fragile balance between the two nations. The "alliance" might fall apart. It could mean more war. "I shouldn't keep you. Sokka sends his love. I'll find you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Princess Yue was standing on the Ice Palace steps, waiting for Prince Zuko, Ursa, and their servants to get situated for their walk around the large settlement. Prince Zuko noticed the daughter of the Southern Tribe Chief - what was her name? - approaching Yue. The girls stepped just out of eavesdropping distance and talked for the briefest moment. Zuko caught a surprised look cross Yue's face, which promptly returned to normal, and a piece of paper was slipped into her sleeve. The other girl turned to go, and catching Prince Zuko's eye, bowed, then scampered away.<p>

* * *

><p>Katara had delivered Sokka's note. She wondered when Princess Yue would even get a chance to read it. She was destined to be graced by his majesty's presence all day, preparing for her journey, and her wedding. Katara had tried to talk Sokka out of the love note, expressing her, and Yue's, anxiety about the devastating possibilities should something get in the way of this marriage.<p>

"Katara, you don't think I know? Our Tribes are broken because of the war. We finally have our warriors home, there is finally a peace -a suppressive peace- and now they come take Yue in the _name_ of peace. The one thing that made me happy, that brought me hope. I know she feels the same, and I want her to know that no matter what happens, she'll always have my love."

"I know, Sokka." Katara hurt for her brother. This last week had been such a blow to him - to all of their close friends. Princess Yue and Sokka seemed destined for each other. The Princess of the Water Tribe, and the son of the Southern Tribe's Chief were in love. It was perfect-like out of a fairytale. It brought a lot of the tribesmen hope, not only Sokka. And Katara, never having been in love, lived vicariously through her brother's happiness. Katara's perception of reality had shattered the night of Yue's birthday. This life wasn't a fairytale. Was there still hope to be had? Were they just being melodramatic?

"Sokka..." she began again, easing into thoughts that had been plaguing her since that night. "Princess Yue is marrying Prince Zuko tomorrow. There's nothing we can do to stop that."

"I know."

"Well, something Prince Zuko said keeps weighing on my mind. Princess Yue is bringing a few servants with her to the Fire Nation." Katara let the words hang in the air, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for her brother.

"So..." Sokka was trying hard to follow Katara's train of thought.

"So, I was thinking, we could go with her... At least as long as our stay in the North Pole would've been. We - I am one of her closest friends. She might need us - me. And you travel with me."

Sokka was seriously contemplating the implications of this.

"Sokka, if we did this, you would have to be... Could you control yourself? I know you would have time to spend with Yue, if we were careful, but she will be married by then. To someone else."

"Stop saying that! I know, Katara!" Sokka was distraught. The thought of following Yue wherever she was filled his heart with joy, but knowing he would be watching her play wife to another man, a man who he would be owing for his hospitality, was filling his mind with darkness. He sighed. "We have to try, Katara. She is the love of my life, and I would do anything for her."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Katara approached the guards at Yue's door.<p>

"I believe Princess Yue is expecting me."

"Yes, Miss Katara." They stepped back and let Katara pass through the animal furs that served as the door.

Katara found Yue crouched on her lush, warm bed, clutching Sokka's letter.

"Princess..."

"Katara! Oh Katara. I miss him so much! And after tomorrow-I'll never see him again," Princess Yue smothered her face into Sokka's words once more.

"Princess Yue," Katara ran to her friend. "Let me go with you when you leave for the Fire Nation. As a 'Lady in Waiting' of sorts... Until I have to return to the South Pole." Katara leaned close and whispered, "My brother would join me, of course."

Yue's head jerked up. "He would - you both would follow me?"

Katara nodded. "We love you, Yue. I will go to assist you, and my brother goes with me. I don't think Prince Zuko will suspect anything, since we are highly ranked, and such close friends of yours."

"What about Sokka? I'll feel terrible, being married to another man, and having him there to suffer that." Yue started to cry from the mere thought of the guilt.

"He's insistent. If you want us there, he wants to be there. He says he'll behave, and be respectful."

"Oh Katara!" Yue wrapped her arms around her one more time. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I can't say no. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Zuko and Yue's wedding took place as planned. Katara and Sokka were both part of the royal procession. Sokka was one of the honor guard of warriors that lined the aisle. He kept his eyes a blank stare, as if he was in another place. He stood frozen - still with his spear raised, as Katara walked before Yue in a line of important unmarried young ladies. As she stood off to the side, she watched the proceedings raptly, as if making up for Sokka's distance.<p>

Princess Yue was the definition of royal ettiquette. She stood soft and proud, performing the motions with perfection. Her eyes were her only betrayal. Prince Zuko, on the other hand, was coldly perfect. He held Yue's hands gingerly, repeated his vows evenly, and kissed her fleetingly. Katara's heart ached for her friend, who seemed to be marrying a man incapable of love. He was Fire Nation, after all. But his proper manners and handsome face couldn't break through the cold that seemed to permeate from the inside out. Weren't Firebenders supposed to be warm?

Sokka couldn't eat at the feast. But he could drink. And he drank. And drank. And drank. By his fourth round, he'd found his way over to the other young warriors who were partaking in the alcoholic escape offered at the celebratory feast.

Katara, kept near Yue, as did a few other of the young Water Tribe ladies. Yue didn't eat much either, Katara noticed. But she drank. Sparingly. She sat with Prince Zuko, who also ate and drank little. He seemed so cold and unhappy. Of course, Yue didn't seem all that happy either. Katara was relieved to see Prince Zuko, from time to time, lean toward his new bride and attempt some conversation. Judging from Yue's responses, they were merely yes-or-no questions, but how picky can you be? Katara noticed that Yue's eyes often found the back of Sokka's head, across the room. Those were the times when Katara's own eyes moved from (what she thought was) inconspicuously staring at the Fire Nation Prince.

Katara was enraptured, much to her annoyance. He was so mysterious-showing up in the North and swooping away with her best friend, with his tawny eyes and pale skin, and his proud and stoic demeanor. Katara had to admit, she was interested, but it was curiosity, not romantic interest.

Unfortunately, her modest studying wasn't as discreet as she'd thought. Prince Zuko himself felt more than one pair of blue eyes roaming his face throughout the night, but one particularly bright pair clung to him more often than any other. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, irritated. It was Princess Yue's friend, daughter of the Southern Tribe's Chief. What was her name? Really, though, her name didn't matter. To Prince Zuko, it was obvious that, although she was highly ranked in the Water Tribe, she didn't have a lick of manner or sophistication. If she had, she wouldn't be openly staring at him, likely due to a sick fascination with his scar. Even the most lowly peasants had enough propriety to refrain from gaping at his disfigurement, but he could always count on some ill-bred creature on causing him discomfort.

He sat back, and exhaled through his nose. Just a few more hours, and he'd be on his way home, away from these low-cultured peasants.

* * *

><p>Yue was kneeling in her room, brushing her hair and awaiting Prince Zuko. She was nervous, and time was not progressing properly, thanks to her anxiety and light consumption of moonshine. Her thoughts veered from wondering what was taking so long, to how could the day have gone so fast? How could her life have gone so fast? Soon her new husband would be entering the room, and entering her body.<p>

The first thing Prince Zuko noticed when he stepped through the door was the Princess, kneeling beside the fire, wearing a thin lavender silk robe. Her dark skin was glowing and flickering in the firelight, contrasting beautifully with her pale blonde hair, giving her the appearance of a wild barbarian goddess. He had to admit, the scene before him was titillating, no matter how he felt about the rustic Watertribe culture. He knew she must be frightened; he was scared too. But it wasn't anything he hadn't done before.

He approached her slowly, cautiously, as if a sudden movement would cause the nymph to flee. She kept her eyes cast down.

"Prince Zuko," she said simply.

He stopped a pace away and looked down at her, waiting.

"I come to you pure. I ask only..." she faltered here, embarrassed at what she was asking. "Please, Prince. Be gentle."

Prince Zuko could only guess all what Yue was thinking. Here she was, on her wedding night, alone with a man she barely knew. And not just any man, a worldly Fire Nation Prince, who was likely encouraged in every opportunity to be with a woman. Did she think that because he was scarred, he liked to be rough?

"Yes, Princess," was all he said in return. She didn't seem reassured as he knelt down beside her. Zuko was partly angry-she probably found him repulsive, from his appearance down to his heritage. But he wasn't a sadist. He was determined to prove to her that she had nothing to fear, and that coupling could be very satisfying.

Zuko rose and slid out of his own robe, revealing his taut, creamy chest. He was half naked - a sign of vulnerability. He couldn't risk scaring her with a man's complete nudity yet, so he kept his soft, black pants on. Prince Zuko held a hand to Yue, who reached for it, and stood. Zuko carefully pushed her robe back from her shoulders and kissed her collar gently.

Yue closed her eyes as his lips pressed against the base of her throat, and imagined Sokka. She squeaked as she felt the ground come away from her feet. She had been scooped her up, and was now laying on the pallet of furs. It was Zuko, though, not Sokka, that held himself above her.

He bent, and whispered into her ear, "Relax, Princess."

Yue closed her eyes, and pushed away all thought, concentrating only on what she felt: a tickling against the shell of her ear, a suction on her neck. Distantly, she felt the tie on the robe at her waist loosening.

Zuko pulled the knot loose. Goosebumps erupted on her stomach and breasts, now exposed to the cool air. She was beautiful, a virgin sacrifice laid out before him: innocent and tantalizing.

Yue felt a breath of warmth against her chest, which lasted only a moment before a jolting sensation racked her body. She moaned in surprise as Prince Zuko lapped at her nipple, a feeling she didn't expect to be so appeasing. He sucked gently, pulling slightly harder to stimulate her arousal without making her panic. Yue arched slightly, pushing her hands against the bed. Zuko moved to the other breast, suckling softly, and caressing the first with a gentle hand. His mouth worshipped her for long minutes, coaxing throaty moans from those sexy coral lips as he assaulted her pert and erect nipples.

Zuko moved his hands down, palming her waist and caressing her torso, getting her used to his touch. He watched her face intently; her eyes were forced closed, but the rest of her face looked as if she was trying to relax. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, his silky hair dragging across her ribs. She groaned quietly as his hands brushed her hips and thighs. Zuko slowly moved his fingers around her legs to her tender apex, and she tensed again as he scooped cautiously between her lips.

Not quite ready.

The prince scooted down, sliding his chest against hers as he settled between her legs. Yue lifted her neck and peeked down at what Prince Zuko was doing, and almost overflowed with arousal at the sight. The prince's golden eyes glinting at her wickedly from beneath the shock of black hair, the rest of his face disappearing between the V of her tan legs. She felt his breath against her sex at that moment, then quickly dropped her head back down, closing her eyes and thoughts against the shame of enjoyment. Yue gasped as she felt his velvety tongue poke against her lips. Zuko felt her shudder as he gave one long lick along her opening to her clit. He licked and sucked lightly on that pearl, that little bud that no one before had touched.

Yue was reeling. She didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't this. An almost complete stranger was playing her body like an instrument. And it felt good. Unfortunately, coherent thoughts like _it felt good_ would snap her back to reality and embarrass her for feeling so wanton. She actively pushed them away and tried to concentrate on what her husband was doing to make her feel so...good. She moaned and writhed as he consumed her, and felt her hips strain against his hand as he grasped her tummy and worked his thumb against her clit.

As soon as the Princess's thighs began squeezing his head, Prince Zuko knew he could switch gears. He smirked when she whined as his mouth separated from her apex. Gods, she was gorgeous. He stared down at her for only a moment. Yep, there was that rosy blush across her breasts that he was dying to see. Her cheeks were pinkened, too. She was the perfect specimen of innocent arousal. Zuko stood and removed his pants. He was partially glad to see that she hadn't opened her eyes from curiosity; she could easily be scared out of all the preparation he had worked so hard to procure. He bent over her, sliding his manhood along her leg so she would know right where he was, so she could get used to the feeling. He nudged her legs open with his hips.

"This is going to hurt," Zuko said quietly, beginning to shift forward.

Yue jumped as the tip of his cock bumped her opening. She inhaled abruptly, then bit her lip at the slick, sharp sensation piercing into her. He moved slowly, pain radiating as he pushed deeper. Yue was wincing, shocked into silence. Surely he was doing something wrong. It was obvious to her that he was forcing his shaft somewhere it didn't belong. Seconds after agonizing seconds passed until he finally halted his torturous invasion, pausing at the end of her channel. What she thought was the end was only the beginning - Zuko shifted his hips and burst through her barrier, and Yue wailed as he slid forward.

Zuko was delirious with pleasure. She was so tight, so wet, so smooth, so warm, so-...he railed himself back from the brink. _That was close._ She cried out as he pulled back, her discomfort completely opposite of what he was feeling. He buried himself again, continuing a careful mimic of ocean waves. He wanted to soothe her pain, to praise her beauty, to assure her that she was okay, that her body was perfect-felt perfect, but he knew words would do nothing for her now. There was no love between them, not yet anyway. It was apparent that this was nothing short of sadism for her, and what would empty words have against that?

Prince Zuko's constant movement in and out was having a numbing effect on Yue's pain. Zuko felt her relax a little-finally-and even felt a little buck of her hips against him. He settled into a rolling motion, that seemed to be doing the trick for her. Each curl of his stomach brought a subtle mewl from her, growing bolder with each thrust. Her sudden participation sent Zuko out of his mind. He drove faster, watching her petite breasts jiggle with his lunges.

Yue's cries were pleasure and pain. She had changed her mind-she was now sure that Zuko knew exactly what he was doing when he put his... there... because the feeling was beginning to make sense. Or, the opposite. It didn't really make any sense-the coiling of her abdomen, the spreading of warmth, then once in a while, the surprise return of stabbing pain. But that was quickly swept off by the return of the amazing promise of whatever was building at that little spot he was kissing earlier. Her legs wrapped around the back of his knees, pulling him into that pleasing spot. Yue shifted against him, forcing her clit to maintain contact with Zuko's body.

Her sounds became coherent words - if "Ohs" could be considered a word, then suddenly, she froze and arched against him.

"Oh Gods Oh Gods Oh Ga-ah-odds!" Yue was panting, fixed, hips flexed against Zuko, endorphins enveloping every inch of her body.

He half-shouted, half-grunted his own release, contracting himself against her sweetness as his semen came pumping out of him.

After half a minute of catching their breaths, Yue squirmed beneath him, and Zuko gingerly pulled out of her. He propped himself up, settled over her.

"Did you...?" he asked, a touch of tenderness in his flat question.

"What?"

"Did you come? It sounded like you did."

"I think so," Yue replied self-consciously.

"I'm glad." The words sounded almost insincere, and Yue would have felt taken aback if he hadn't have placed a chaste kiss on the skin between her breasts before he stood up.

He was dressed after a second, and was nearly out the door before Yue heard, "Goodnight, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Katara sat with Yue on the deck with Hyra, Mina, and Sokka, as the Fire Nation ship crested through the frigid waters at the North Pole. Yue had opted to take only two girls with her, aside from Katara and Sokka, who would be returning to the South Pole at the end of the spring. Hyra was eighteen, motherless, and ready for a change from the cold north. She hadn't had any offers of marriage, which she hoped was due to her intimidating father and not her plain features. Her father was a tracker, and often lived outside of the gates of the city, keeping watch over the animal trails. Hyra had spent her time either isolated with him, learning many useful hunting skills, or with families willing to take her in for a time. During her periods of 'adoption' she learned to weave and sew and cook, often doing these chores to honor the family boarding her. Hyra was quite independent.

The other girl, Mina, was Katara's age - fifteen. She was the second to last daughter of a family of 7, and close friends with Yue. Mina figured that with so many children, she would be missed by a lesser degree than other maidens suitable to accompany the Princess. Mina also had bending abilities, which would be useful should Yue, or any of the royal family need healing. She fervently hoped she wouldn't have to use her talents on any of them, especially since her skills were not yet mastered.

Sokka sat a step apart from the girls. He was torn; he could hardly look at Yue, knowing what she had done the night before, but he also couldn't tear himself away. He furtively stole glances at her, making his heart ache.

Yue sat, staring out at the icy waters and floating ice bergs. She didn't feel much different, but that was perhaps shock. In no time at all she had been engaged, married, and now was leaving her home, possibly forever. She felt Sokka's eyes from time to time, and though it felt like her life had changed in the blink of an eye, she felt like she hadn't talked to him in years. She wished she could have some time alone with him, but she was sure it would only be stressful for them both, after last night... She blushed and hid a small smile at the memory of laying with Prince Zuko; _your husband_, she told herself. What they did in her room now set her apart from her friends more than she could ever have imagined. She wondered when he would come for her again, and prayed to La that it wasn't tonight. Her muscles ached.

The Prince in question appeared that very moment, stalking up toward the little party purposefully.

Princess Yue stood, as did the rest of the group, mirroring her respect.

"Princess Yue, don't bother. Sit," he said, almost a command. Zuko stopped himself, realizing that seeing his wife for the first time since their encounter was probably a time for decorum. "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you Prince Zuko."

"Good." Zuko turned to Sokka, dismissing the women with a pivot of his feet. "Sokka, come with me."

Katara's eyes slid back and forth between the mysterious prince and her brother. She was worried. Katara was pretty sure Prince Zuko had no idea of the feelings between Sokka and Yue, but she wasn't sure what he could want with her brother. Alone. And she knew Sokka had nothing but anger in his heart for the Prince and the Fire Nation who had taken away his only love.

Sokka scowled, but didn't refuse the order. When they were out of earshot of the girls, he all but spat at the Prince. "What do you want, Prince?"

"You brought weapons aboard the ship."

Sokka's eyes narrowed, and he stopped. "Yeah?" So?

Zuko stopped too, and turned around to Sokka. "Are you skilled with them?"

Sokka paused. He didn't detect any malice hidden in Zuko's words; it seemed to be a curious question. Perhaps the Prince was worried Sokka had planned some sort of attack, or maybe he just wondered if he planned to trade them along their route.

"Yes.."

"We'll see," Zuko replied.

* * *

><p>Katara didn't see her brother or Prince Zuko again until dinner. Katara and Sokka were invited to have dinner with Yue, Zuko, and Ursa while aboard the ship, though Katara wasn't sure if that invitation would be extended when they reached the Royal Palace.<p>

"Ah, Prince Zuko, Sokka! You're late! How dare you keep us ladies waiting?" Ursa chided playfully to her son.

"Sorry, Princess," Zuko said simply, leaving the girls to wonder to which princess he was apologizing.

Ursa smiled, then tried to break the silence again as they tucked into their steaming meals.

"Have you explored the ship at all, Princess Yue?"

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid I've been a bit under the weather today. Just resting," Yue answered.

Sokka fumed silently at her response, suddenly feeling a loss of appetite. Knowing that arrogrant bastard had touched her the night before, knowing that was the reason for her discomfort, knowing that at all, made him ill. He forced a bite of soup into his mouth, feeling his stomach growl at the delicious sustenance before him.

"Of course, it must be hard to watch your home float away. Perhaps tomorrow you can come to my quarters and have tea? And you as well, Miss Katara." It was becoming apparent that Ursa was a kind woman. Yue was forming high hopes that she would have a friend in the Fire Nation, and Katara was feeling better about eventually having to leave Yue there, at least with Princess Ursa around.

"Thank you. We'd like that," Katara answered for herself and Yue.

"So, you are a bender?" Zuko raised his eyes to Katara. She nodded in reply, a mouthful of sweet and sour soup preventing her from speaking. "But your brother is not."

"No, but I think you discovered today that my skills as a warrior are just fine, Prince." Sokka's soup bowl was already empty, and he held his spoon threateningly, waiting for the next course.

"As good as I expected," Zuko said dismissively, making Sokka's jaw drop. Zuko addressed Katara once more. "Your skills were very refined at the banquet. I suppose you use them mostly for entertainment."

Ursa rolled her eyes. Her son quite the charmer.

Katara's face reddened angrily as she tried to reign her emotions before replying, but Yue saved her.

"Actually, Prince Zuko, Katara is one of the finest Waterbenders of either of the Tribes. Most of the other benders are intimidated and try to avoid sparring with her."

Zuko took a bite of his soup, signaling his lack of interest in forming a response. Ursa swooped in to save the conversation.

"Your proficiency was quite apparent at the feast, in any case. It was quite a treat observing you-a Waterbender's technique is rather different than a Firebender's."

"Thank you, Princess Ursa," Katara said gratefully.

"And you, Sokka," Ursa turned her attention to the Watertribe boy. "You, indeed, are an adept warrior. I was astonished at your ability with the double-bladed spear. You gave Prince Zuko a good session."

Yue's eyes moved to Sokka's, longing surfacing at the impressive compliment bestowed upon her former beau. Sokka shifted his eyes away to his plate.

"Thank you, Princess Ursa."

_So that's what they were up to. Sparring_. Katara sat back and allowed a servant to replace her soup bowl with a plate of thinly sliced hippo-beef, with steamed rice and roasted sea-prunes. She hoped that outlet for the boys wouldn't turn into something more dangerous, considering their temperaments.

* * *

><p>A week later, Hyra, Mina, Katara, and Princess Yue were sitting in Princess Yue's new rooms in the Palace. Yue was glad her apartment was set two floors below most of the rest of the Royal Family's. She and Prince Zuko had almost the entire floor of a wing to themselves, their separate rooms connected by an adjoining door. Mina and Hyra's room was on their floor as well, but connected to Yue's room through a servant's passage. Katara and Sokka had rooms in the guest wing, on the other side of the Palace.<p>

Yue was exhausted after meeting Fire Lord Iroh, Lu Ten, the Crown Prince, and his wife, Princess Reiya, who all seemed kind enough. Then she met Prince Zuko's father and sister, Prince Ozai, and Princess Azula. Yue could almost feel the evil emanating off of them. Okay, maybe she was being a little dramatic, but they weren't at all warm like Ursa. They were disdainful about her heritage and condescending about her polite demeanor. She hoped she wouldn't have to spend much time with them. A creak at the door made her jump, and Prince Zuko popped his head through the adjoining door.

He looked the girls up and down as they rose to leave; all three of Yue's women had their eyes averted down.

"Wait," he said. "I just wanted to see if you were settled, Princess Yue."

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Goodnight," he stepped back from the door and closed it behind him.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Mina blurted, settling back into her chair as soon as Prince Zuko had disappeared behind the door.

"What?" Hyra asked, surprised at this sudden outburst.

"Princess Yue! What was it like?" Mina sidled up to her friend. "You know - your wedding night!"

"Mina!" Hyra exclaimed.

"Whaat? Come on, you know she wants to talk about it!"

Yue blushed a little, but her eyes twinkled playfully. "Well..."

Katara shifted uncomfortably. Yue was able to divulge sensitive information about her night with her husband, even though she was in love Sokka. Katara almost couldn't stay, but she was slightly interested in hearing more about the elusive Prince Zuko. Even Hyra was leaning forward, waiting to hear whatever Yue was ready to reveal.

"It was really painful at first," Yue said. "But... Prince Zuko, he was..." He was what? Nice? Tender? Careful? What was it? Yue looked at the girls, who were all leaning in, desperate for her to finish. "He was good."

"What do you mean by that!" Mina pounced.

"Well, I asked him to be gentle," Yue blushed more. "I wasn't sure what to expect. Him being... Anyway, he was very... sensitive... to me. He made me feel - really good," she finished in a rush.

"Well, that's good," Hyra added. "He seems honorable."

"Yes, yes," Mina cut in again. "Can't you go into any detail?"

"Like what?" Yue asked, timidly.

Mina huffed. "Well, you tell me! I don't know anything about sex!"

Hyra rolled her eyes. "Mina's just afraid she'll never get the chance to do it herself."

"Shut up! I'm just curious!" Mina turned back to her friend. "...Yue? At least tell me: what was his body like? Was he big?"

Katara swallowed. She felt an embarrassed flush creep up her neck.

"I-I'm not sure..." Yue hung her head shamefully. "I kept my eyes closed the entire time."

"Oh for Tui's sake!"

Katara let out a silent breath. She was glad (and oddly disappointed) that Yue didn't have anything in that department to share with them. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Princess. Goodnight," she addressed the other two.

* * *

><p>Zuko jogged down the steps to the ground floor and swept out the double doors that led to the training ground. He knew he had been focusing too much on weapons work lately, and his bending was suffering for it. Azula was always quick to remind him of his shortcomings, and it pissed him off. She had to be a prodigy - and favored by his father. At least Zuko was favored by his Uncle, the Fire Lord. Still, she was right - this time. He rounded the barracks, and stripped his robe, wasting no time or movement as he approached the grounds. He stopped short, and jumped behind a topiary, as he realized someone was already there.<p>

He watched Katara as she meditated with her element, ribbons of water following her every command as her body stepped fluidly through the postures. Her face was a calm focus, but Zuko could see sweat beading around her temples. Zuko's eyes slid to her exposed body; she trained in a red top, bound across her breasts tightly and around her neck for support, and black capris that bunched at the knee, perfect for giving her the versatility she'd need during practices such as this. Before he could stop himself, he was comparing Katara's tight stomach and athletic arms to his Yue's soft curves and slender figure. Zuko took a breath and unruffled himself before stepping from hiding.

"Excellent form. But it looks like the same exhibition I saw the other night."

Katara's insides jumped, but she was too enveloped in her meditative state to allow her surprise to reach her outward body. She returned the cord of water to the barrel she'd drawn it from, but when she turned to face Zuko, she almost lost her tranquil reserve. He was shirtless. She wondered if Yue had finally opened her eyes to her husband's well-formed body over the past week.

"There's more, but I was only half way through my practice. I'm sorry Prince, I didn't know you would be coming to train today." Katara fought to keep insolence from her voice.

"I like to work on my Firebending this time of day," he said, stepping further into the field.

"Usually you are training with Sokka at this time," Katara said, and Zuko raised his eyebrow.

Interestingly, they were both embarrassed, but too good at masking their expressions to let the other know. Katara realized that she had admitted to knowing Zuko's schedule; Zuko had been called out on a lie.

"Actually, I like to train, in general, this time of day. Lately I've been focusing too much on weapons mastery. I plan on spending more days Firebending. Here."

"Gotcha. I mean...I'll come back later." Katara had almost reached the edge of the leveled sparring field when a fireball flew just left of her path.

"Princess Yue said you were one of the best benders they have."

Katara turned just as another fireball left his fists; she quickly drew water from the barrel and killed the flame.

"I hope she wasn't lying."

Zuko kicked toward her, once more aiming his blows toward Katara, who dove and rolled away at the last second. She summoned the water up and whipped it toward him, apparently catching him by surprise as it made contact. Zuko looked up to her, fury written across his face. A smirk broke after a breath, and he attacked again with more ferocity. She was as passionate and evasive as her brother. Katara threw up a wall of water that blocked his attack, and before the steam cleared sharp discs of ice were careening through the mist right for him. Zuko ducked, and kicked a wide arc of fire along the ground. Katara jumped it, but as she landed another offensive was waiting for her, and she took a blow to the chest. She stumbled back, then quickly squared up again, prepared for what was coming next, but Prince Zuko had stopped.

"Are you hurt?" he called.

"Why, are you done?" she snarled back.

Satisfied with her response, Zuko sent a barrage of fire in her direction, which each flame she averted. To his disbelief, she launched a hardened ball of ice at him, but it flew wide. His gloating lasted less than a second as the ball crashed into the barrel, spilling water all around his feet. Before he could muster a thought, Katara was whirling, directing the water up his legs, and as a soft exhalation escaped the smooth purse of her lips, the water became ice, anchoring him in place.

A deep belly laugh stirred the pair from their sparring session. Katara and Zuko were both chastened into statues as their eyes met with Fire Lord Iroh and Prince Ozai.

"Zuko!" Ozai's voice boomed furiously at his son. "This is an abomination! Bested by a water peasant! You disgust me."

Zuko burst from the ice and hung his head shamefully away from his father's aggravation.

"Ozai, please, no need for such rude insults. Prince Zuko, this is excellent. What better way to improve your bending than to work with those who know other forms?" Fire Lord Iroh eased the situation with praiseful words.

"Yes, I can't believe I didn't think of it before..." Ozai started, and Katara got chills listening to the sound of his voice. "You'll be much better equipped to defeat other...opponents...after having training with them."

"There is more to the bending forms than strikes and defeat, brother," Iroh stepped in again, wearied of Ozai's words. "I myself have learned a great deal by working with the waterbenders. They are our natural opposite, you know."

Iroh and Ozai walked away together, apparently resuming whatever brotherly discussion that was taking place before they happened upon the two younger benders.

Katara looked at Prince Zuko, who was still rankled from his father's harshness. He slid into his robe and tied it with forceful movements, saying nothing to Katara. Her eyes moved to the broken wood, disappointed that she had ruined the water barrel that she had begged to have moved to the training ground.

* * *

><p>The sun angled in through tall windows as Sokka sat in the library, kneeling on a pillow and studying a two world maps. Beside him was a book recounting the Black Wars - from the Fire Nation's perspective. He huffed as he read the biased account. Tens of thousands dead, all for the sake of "enlightening the world to Fire Nation technology and culture." He bent over the pages and traced the path of the ships along the map with his finger, when he looked up to find a familiar figure standing above him.<p>

"Yue..." he said quietly. He hadn't spoken with her privately since the night of her birthday, if you could call that private. He'd seen her here and there, always with Hyra and Mina, or that dirtbag Fire Nation Prince, or Princess Ursa.

"Sokka," she almost choked his name. She moved guardedly toward him and knelt beside him at the low table.

"Princess..." Sokka returned softly. As upset as he was, as angry as he was knowing what Yue was doing with that other guy, he melted at the sight of his princess breaking down-alone with him. "How are you? Has he hurt you?"

"No, of course not. I'm fine, Sokka... Except," she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "I miss you, Sokka."

"I miss you to, Yue."

"I'm so sorry about all of this. My father, he sprung it on me on my birthday. He'd already accepted the offer, weeks before. And Katara, she offered to come with me, but I just feel terrible having you here..." Yue trailed off, tears of guilt spilling down her cheeks. Sokka moved beside her and wrapped his arm around her, pushing her head against his chest.

"Princess, I'm glad to be here," Sokka said, and for the first time actually felt it. "What if something happens? You're in a strange land, you need your own people here to protect you. I just hope any potential threats will be dealt with before I have to leave."

Yue sniffed, trying to fight outright sobbing at the thought of Sokka and Katara leaving for the South Pole. "Thank you, Sokka." She was comforted by his arms and wished fervently that each night his arms would be waiting for her, in a cozy little room made of ice, much, much north of here.

Sokka drew her back, retreating to his seat along the other edge of the table.

"What are you reading?" Yue asked, pleased to be alone with Sokka, and desperate to draw out their time together.

"Just some old history books, about the Black Wars."

"Oh? I suppose you're getting a new perspective?" A playful tone touched her voice, which made Sokka smile.

"You can say that again," Sokka laughed, then his breath caught in his throat. Under cover of the table, Yue's fingers had closed around his. She held his hand there, safe should anyone enter, and savored the concealed contact.

Sokka gulped, groping for appropriate conversation. "There's also a few books about Water Tribe history and legend."

"Really?" Yue sounded genuinely interested. "I'd like to see those!"

After that day, Yue met Sokka each day in the library at the same time. Sometimes there were others there, Katara, or children of Fire Nation nobles, once even Azula was prowling through the shelves. During their moments in company, Sokka and Yue simply sat opposite each other, apparently absorbed in their studies. But more often than not, they were alone, and although they did share findings from their readings to one another, usually they were furtively holding hands beneath the table, and talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Just thought I'd let you all in on why I named the story "Choose Treachery". First of all, I'm terrible at naming things. I've been keeping this story saved on my computer as, "Choose Treachery, it's more fun!" quoting the Ember Island Players' Iroh, who uses that line to try to keep Zuko sided with him against Azula in the Crystal Catacombs. So, the name stuck. Little fun fact for ya there.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks, and Prince Zuko decided that was long enough. Frustration had been mounting. First, knowing he had a new wife-who was young and beautiful and so far, responsive - was driving him crazy. Second, he'd been practicing his Firebending day after day, hoping the Waterbender would show up at her usual practice hour, but she hadn't, since their first meeting. He was determined to kick her ass after humiliating him in front of his father and the Fire Lord. Third, he was nearly seventeen. He had a wife and he was virile and damn it, he needed a good lay.

Princess Yue should have been expecting this, but the truth was, after spending day after day in the library with Sokka, she had almost forgotten she had a 'wifely duty' to fulfill. She became a little panicky as Zuko led her through the door to his room. She tried to close her eyes and pretend it was Sokka, like she had done the first time, but she was having trouble letting go. Perhaps the shock of her marriage was wearing off.

But, Zuko was persistent. He was dying to bend her and flip her and have a good, wild fuck, but he knew she wasn't a palace concubine. Her exotic looks were just that: looks. There was no barbarian princess in here, just a timid girl with no experience. So, he'd have to be careful with her, for now.

She crossed the room slowly and looked curiously around at the furnishings. This was the first time she had been inside it, and it wouldn't be the last. She stood next to his massive bed, fingers trailing along the sheets. Zuko almost growled in disapproval as she turned her back to him and began to undress facing the wall, as if showing her body to him was improper. She climbed into the linens, careful hide her nakedness, and waited for Prince Zuko to join her.

Zuko unceremoniously disrobed, sloppily folding his used clothes and tossing the square bundle on top of his dresser. He climbed into the bed, and leaned back on the pillows propped against the headboard. He eyed Yue, barely putting forth effort to hide his vexation. Was she still afraid of him? Hadn't he been gentle when she asked? And he'd given her plenty of time to recover.

"Why are you so distant? You enjoyed this last time."

She blushed deeply at his words. "Yes.. You're right. I'm still, just a little nervous, I guess."

Well, Zuko supposed he could understand that. After all, he'd been mounting beautiful women for years, and Yue, well, she'd 'done it' once. And he was there, so he was aware of the extent of her sexual education.

"But, you trust me."

"Yes..."

Zuko reached behind his head and untied his top knot, freeing his black hair to fall around his face. Yue had only a moment to admire how handsome the Prince looked with his tousled hair unbound before he wrapped the strip of dark fabric over her eyes.

"What-?" Yue was reaching up, fingers reaching to push the blindfold away from her face, but he caught her hands.

"Just - try not to think. Just feel," Zuko instructed, guiding her back down on the bed. He pulled the sheets away, exposing her body to him. He looked openly at her, examining her elegant form without her self-conscious sensibilities. Spirits she was stunning. Not curvy but lithe, supple, smooth. She was likely to fill out a bit more as she got older. Her skin tone was even, the same bronzed color spanned her entire body, as if she were dipped in caramel.

He took his time touching her, kissing her, and doing generally whatever he pleased to her body. And it was worth it, because when he finally entered her, she was just as tight as the first time, but slightly less inhibited. And when she came, she anticipated the ecstasy that was coming, and all but screamed her release, as if her eyes weren't the only part of her concealed in darkness. Zuko could tell she was beginning to become curious about how he could make her feel, and it gave him a feeling of smug superiority. He'd have to spend more time in bed with his pretty wife.

Zuko caught his breath, and looked over at Princess Yue, still panting and sprawled naked in his sheets. He pulled the blindfold off of her head, but her face held a strange expression. Zuko recognized the clouded euphoria, but was wearied of her distant, but cognizant, eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked abruptly, shaking Yue from her dark musings.

She was surprised. Their relationship may be physical, but it was by no means emotional. Shocked, Yue looked at the Prince in the face, then rolled to face away from him.

"It's nothing, Prince Zuko."

Zuko's rage was returning. Damn it, he'd finally released weeks worth of pent-up pressure, and now she was siphoning it all back in! Her body language was obviously saying something was the matter, even he could see that.

"Are you unsatisfied?" he asked, his voice tinged with harshness.

"No-I mean, yes, I am satisfied. Thank you..."

Well, what the hell? Zuko angrily got up from the bed and grabbed a black robe up off the floor. She was physically satisfied, and he was being gentle with her, just like she'd asked. What was the matter, then? Girls were crazy.

Yue carefully rose from the bed, recognizing his anger. She was frightened; this man was a complete stranger! She didn't know what to expect from an angry Prince Zuko, but his large scar told her that he was likely a violent man. She quickly slipped her dressing gown over her head, pulling her long platinum hair from against her neck.

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko," she said quietly, slipping into her own bedroom.

Once safe in her room, Yue curled into her bed. The truth was, she was confused. Super confused. She'd spent a lot of time with her boyfriend over the days past. It went without saying that she still loved him, and they hadn't really broken up, so did that still make Sokka her boyfriend? But she was married to Prince Zuko, who she didn't even know. And not only that, but she was enjoying sex with him... But, what was wrong with that? She should be happy that he was able to pleasure her so much. Why did it feel like she was betraying Sokka?

* * *

><p>Katara looked longingly out the window to the empty training ground. <em>Prince Zuko will be there any minute...<em> She was accustomed to waterbending every day, but since her run in with the Prince, she'd kept her distance. To her surprise, he'd gone out each day to firebend, leaving her no hope that she'd ever get a minute alone on the training ground again. Her eyes narrowed as she inspected the detail of the silent field. The edge of the training space was lined with barrels. When did those get there? Katara squinted out the window, wondering if the brown cylinders were just a play of the eye, from the distance and height she was inspecting. No, they were barrels. At least twenty of them. She grinned to herself. This was an invitation.

Katara pulled off her robes and dug around her room for her sparring gear. She was so excited to merge with her element she couldn't move fast enough. She wrapped her top tightly and slid into a pair of matching baggy pants, binding the cloth at the calves with tape. Grabbing a cloth robe to cover up with on the way, Katara sprinted out the door and down to the field.

Zuko stepped onto the sparring field, once again with no waterbender. She didn't seem like the type to shy away from competition, but for two weeks now she'd been absent. He began a controlled warm up, using sharp movements to guide himself through the fundamentals. He concentrated on his breathing, and keeping his core flexed, drawing chi from deep in his abdomen and ushering in to his fingertips, the arch of his foot, his throat. A moment later, he realized his steps were echoing with a splash of water. He was standing in a wide puddle that was dribbling out of one of the wooden containers.

With a smirk, Prince Zuko fired a blast at the barrel and it exploded, Katara meanwhile tumbled out of the way just in time.

"Surprise," she tried to stifle a grin. Suddenly, the three barrels nearest to Zuko spouted straight up, like a geyser, combining above his head and shot down toward him, a missile-head of water.

Zuko sprang back, avoiding her offensive, but she'd already recaptured control of the water rocket and sending it at him once more. He inflamed his wrists with what looked like long whips of fire, and Katara groaned as a long tendril of the lash curled around her ankle, burning the skin. A slice of water crashed down, effectively cutting the whip.

Zuko knew he'd actually burned her with that last move, but she didn't relent. Katara continued to avoid most blows, but never hesitated after a fire attack hit the mark. In fact, her eyes seemed to brighten each time she took a strike, and she doubled her zeal. They moved quickly around each other, jabbing and blocking with their respective elements.

Meanwhile, Zuko was losing stamina and getting sloppier. Although Katara had taken more hits, her endurance was outlasting his, steadily wearing him down.

Changing his tactic, Zuko moved in for closer combat. Katara tried to keep the distance, but Zuko continued to press forward, using weaker, but more rapid, fiery punches. Katara desperately tried to keep up with his swift movements, but could barely block and dodge the offensive, let alone launch an attack of her own. Prince Zuko was dominating the session, his body forcing her to stances that he chose. Katara was beginning to get distracted as Zuko's chest bumped against her. His creamy, muscular arms were flexed, surrounding her in each direction she tried to turn.

Katara was keeping her face down on purpose. She was humiliated because she was blushing. The Fire Prince's hard body was pressing against her, her legs caged within his. He smelled good, too. All she could think about was his muscularity-that happened to cover every visible inch of him-and how much she liked the feeling of him against her.

Zuko was pleased with the results of his new technique. Katara was becoming flustered; in truth, Zuko was surprised that his approach was working so thoroughly. She always seemed in control, and finally Prince Zuko had found a weakness. She wasn't adapting, and he was getting bored. Zuko's fingers struck forward and coiled around Katara's wrists. He kinked one of her arms behind her back, and Katara shouted in pain and frustration.

"Match point," he rasped in her ear, elated at getting retribution from their first fight. He let go of her arm and pushed her forward. "That was too easy."

Katara scowled and trudged toward the barrels at the sideline. Zuko narrowed his eyes in distrust, but Katara merely plunged her arms in, her skin glowing blue as she healed herself. Then, the next instant, she was jumping into the barrel feet first, dunking her entire body. Displaced water spilled over the sides, and the inside of the barrel glowed blue. Prince Zuko watched in awe as he realized she'd taken more hits than he'd recognized, and now she was healing herself. In an instant Katara was up and out of the barrel. Zuko's eyes lingered longer than was decent as water dripped down her body, her clothes clinging to her. She bended the water from her clothes, all the while avoiding the Prince's wandering eyes.

"Don't be a stranger," Zuko called, as Katara strode back toward the palace after a small bow.

"Yes, Prince."

Katara stalked back to the Palace. She was fuming. She wasn't so angry at the fact that she'd lost, after all, he was probably closer to attaining the title Master than she was, if he didn't have it already. No, she was more angry for why she lost. Losing concentration because of the opposite sex was wrong, and there were so many reasons why it was wrong. She shouldn't be attracted to him, he's the one who ruined Sokka and Yue's lives! Secondly, he was married. Thirdly, to her friend. Katara was disgusted with herself. Interested in a Fire Nation Prince? That was probably the worst of it. It was all... humiliating. Life just plain sucked.

* * *

><p>"How has your first week in the Fire Nation been?" Princess Ursa asked. She was sitting very properly in a chair across from Yue and Katara, addressing the former.<p>

"I won't lie, Princess Ursa, it's been a bit difficult. The palace is so large! And the warm climate is so different. But it's been invaluable having my friends here during this transition." Yue smiled knowingly to Katara, who quickly smiled back.

She didn't want to cause suspicion. But the truth was, she'd spent a lot less time with Yue than the Princess had implied.

"I'm sorry I haven't been more available to you," Ursa replied. "We all have obligations and responsibilities, and I'm sure you'll be burdened with yours soon enough. Try to enjoy the free time while you can." The older princess smiled. "Sooner or later relations and tasks will be delegated to you, and you will be accountable for whatever such undertakings will be yours."

"Do you think it will likely be Water Tribe relations that I will be responsible for?"

"Most likely, but you never know what situations you'll get into that will make you their diplomat. As for now, relax. It will happen in time."

Katara and Yue returned to the Princess's bedroom together. When the door was closed and they were safe and quiet inside, Katara opened up about her worry.

"Yue, I'm sorry I haven't spent that much time with you this last week. You've been difficult to track down. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

Yue smiled almost guiltily at Katara. "Really, I've been fine."

"I thought maybe that little line to Princess Ursa about having friends here was a plea for help..."

"You're not my only friend here, you know." Yue looked at her friend under hooded eyes.

Katara didn't miss the mischievousness in her tone.

"Princess... Who-" Katara trailed off. Her eyes widened with a realization. "Sokka-!" Yue grinned slyly.

That moment, the door joining to Zuko's room jerked. Yue's face dropped.

"I'm supposed to meet him now, Katara! Please, cover for me with the Prince-?" she whispered, darting for the door.

"Yue, I-"

"Please Katara? Thank you!" Yue slipped out the door.

Katara spun around as Zuko stepped through the door, shirtless.

"Uhh.."

"Katara. I thought I heard the Princess."

"I'm sorry-no."

Zuko sighed. Damn. He was ready to make good on his promise to himself spend more intimate time with Yue. Katara was standing there, blushing. She must realize why I'm here.

"Too bad. I guess you'll have to do."

"Wh-at?"

Zuko smirked, enjoying Katara's obvious uncertainty. "I need a partner."

She gulped.

* * *

><p>Katara walked with Zuko through the palace halls toward the sparring field. She was riled, and resentful at the Prince's crass handling of the situation. He'd embarrassed her, and once again she lost a battle to him. He'd substituted a sexual partner for a sparring partner in the end; real nice of him to let her in on this little fact.<p>

She glimpsed the prince out of the corner of her eye. He walked with purpose, tall and proud, facing straight ahead. From her side she could only see his scarred profile, and she wondered how he'd obtained such a large marking. Distant voices brought her from her reverie, but as soon as she'd turned her head toward the sound, Zuko grabbed her and yanked her into a small servant's hallway hidden behind a tapestry. A strong hand covered her mouth, preventing her surprised yelp, and the other was snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Shh," his hush was barely audible, even whispered directly into Katara's ear.

Her heart pounded, and her wide eyes bulged, dilating desperately for sight in the darkness. Her straining ears picked up the voices again, and she relaxed slightly against her captor's chest.

"What a joke. He is seriously damaging our reputation!" came an arrogant female voice.

Katara breathed quietly, her nose becoming filled with the sweet spice of Zuko.

"Our reputation is the least of our worries. Each day he becomes more passive, displaying weakness to the entire world." The second voice was deep and cold.

"That's precisely what I mean, father! The past Fire Lords spent generations building a regime of respect around the earth, and Uncle's soft hand is destroying all of it!"

"Hold your tongue, Azula! Do not speak thusly in the open."

The pair was passing the hidden alcove. Katara stiffened, and pressed unconsciously into Zuko, pushing herself as far from the dissenters as possible.

"Forgive me, father." Her voice lowered. "I can't believe he had the audacity to marry Zuko off to that barbarian princess in the name of peace. I know Zuko is otherwise useless, but it is so degrading to be connected with those primitive wolves!"

Katara could feel Zuko's heart hammering against her back. His arm tensed around her middle, squeezing almost uncomfortably. Angry heat was filling her chest as she listened to the Princess and older Prince's discussion.

"Yes," Ozai's reply had a frightening edge. "But should the alliance fail, it would be cause for attack. My brother wants to believe the best; he is far too trusting."

Their voices were receding. Soon all Katara could hear was echoed murmurs off the walls. She and Zuko stood stock still in the dark silence for minutes, waiting for their escape to be completely free of danger. Finally, Katara shifted uncomfortably in Zuko's grip. He released her, and held the tapestry for her to exit.

"We have to talk," he growled. "In private."

She followed him willingly toward their location, prepared to be debriefed on the newly acquired information. Katara wondered if the Prince would swear her to secrecy, and insist that she forget what they heard and warn not a soul of the threats against her own people. No, she thought, Zuko was upset at hearing his family's plotting as well, he's not part of it. She jogged lightly to keep up with his long, hurried strides. After too many turns and corridors or remember, Zuko slipped into a cold, musky dormitory at the end of a hall.

The room was dark, and was dressed modestly with a queen-canopied bed, dresser, matching side tables, and a writing desk. It was a guest room, in a wing of the palace used only when the palace was teeming with guests.

Zuko turned to face her.

"I don't share the same sentiments as my father and sister." His voice was harsh, as if defending himself from her silent accusations.

"What are they planning?" Katara spat back. She didn't like the sound of Ozai's tone at all. "If they break the treaty, the Water Tribe will attack!" She growled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's possible that's what my father is counting on, or else, if the treaty is somehow broken and the Water Tribe doesn't retaliate, then it will be seen as an act of submission to the Fire Nation."

"How is he planning on breaking the treaty?" Katara whispered furiously.

Zuko clenched his jaw. It was clear that he didn't want to speculate on that question.

"This is ridiculous. I have to find Sokka!" Katara turned on her heel, but jerked back in Zuko's grip.

"What are you two gonna do about it? You're strangers, guests, you have no power here, no idea of the secret workings of the people inside this palace! Plotting something, especially against my father or Azula, will only get you killed."

"So what, then? I'm supposed to pretend like I didn't hear some malicious talk against my own people? Just live it up in the Fire Nation and ignore what I know? Or, are you going to silence me..?" She spoke the last words with distrust.

"Katara, be reasonable. We have to think about this. We have to try to find out more before we can take any action."

Katara scowled, but nodded in resolute silence. Zuko was right. They needed to gather more intel and somehow come up with a plan that would not endanger Yue, or the Water Tribe.

"We should meet here again, in a few days. Say nothing about this outside of this room."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the last of the Zuko/Yue lemons I have planned. Thanks for hanging through them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Katara had taken to prowling around the throne room and other rooms of the palace she'd previously shied from. Prince Zuko forbade her from talking about what she'd heard, but he didn't say anything about preventing her from collecting what information she could from the Fire Nation royalty. Most of the time the doors were closed in the meeting room when the Fire Lord was gathering with Generals and Councilmen, but no one could say Katara didn't try, though there didn't seem to be any incriminating evidence out in the open. Not that she expected there to be. She riffled through some papers on a large desk in an office across the hallway from the throne room, trying to glean anything from the information.

"Well well well," a vaguely familiar voice cut to Katara's bones. She spun to find Princess Azula leaning loosely in the doorway. "What do we have here? A water-rat spy?"

Katara said nothing. She hadn't been formally introduced to the Princess, and was waiting to test the waters of this situation. So far, the waters were rough.

"Looking for something in particular? Something I can help you find?" Azula strolled deeper into the room.

"No Princess. I was just curious about the Palace. Is this room off-limits?" Katara did her best to check her fear and unease.

"It's Katara, isn't it? Daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" Azula slowly circled her prey. "I didn't expect much in the way of manners from you, but even I wouldn't have guessed you to have no respect for belongings of the Fire Nation's highest ranking nobility." She looked curiously at the papers Katara had been examining. "Did you touch any of these?" Azula lifted the paper to her nose, then wrinkled her nostrils in disgust. "Ugh, these papers stink. I'll have the clerk recopy them, then have them burned. Now why don't you tramp your little wolf paws back to the guest wing and stay out of the governmental offices before your father's memories are all he has left of you."

Katara glared hard, but turned and strode out of the room in the direction she'd come from.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since he and Katara had overheard his father and Azula's little machinations.<p>

Zuko sat brooding, waiting for Katara to meet him. Useless. Azula had said he was useless, and she really believed it. Why wouldn't she? He'd worked hard over the past years to seem that way. The last time he played one of these little political games with his father it had ended badly. He touched the scar briefly, then dropped his hand. He'd been stupid back then, stupid to think he could outfox Ozai, but smart enough to know that his father's plans were immoral. Any actions Zuko had taken since then had been very covert, secret and silent to a fault, but nearly impossible to implicate him.

Life had taken a shitty little turn in the last month. If he hadn't been forced to marry into the Water Tribe, for one, he would be out of the disdainful eyes of his family. And second, he'd probably be more properly matched with a low profile Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom girl. He had to admit that the exotic Water Tribe girls were more his type, at least appearance wise. But he could have gotten himself a Water Tribe concubine and been happily married to a girl of status that would keep him out of his father's conniving way.

None of these thoughts mattered, though. The reality was that he was married to Yue and his father was going to use that to somehow try to assert more power over her tribe, and Zuko knew that was wrong. He knew it was against the wishes of his uncle, the Fire Lord, too. After all, Fire Lord Iroh had formally ended the war. Zuko was sure that his uncle and cousin were trying to shape easier peaces with the rest of the world.

Zuko waited in the secret guestroom for Katara. He'd spent a few days' respite from her and bending, choosing instead to practice hand-to-hand with Sokka. He'd forgotten how much aggression and force the warrior could bring. Zuko stretched, rubbing his shoulders and neck. Sokka had made him sore. Where was his sister?

Finally, the door opened and Katara slipped into the room.

"What took you? I don't have all day to sneak around. People notice when I'm missing."

"I'm sorry,_ your highness_."

Zuko flinched inwardly at this title.

"Princess Azula's been tailing me, I had a hard time getting rid of her. She's been all over me lately."

"What? Why!"

Katara looked away sheepishly. "We had a confrontation. A couple days ago in the legislation office."

Zuko put his palm to his forehead. "What. What the hell were you doing in there?"

"You said we had to get more information! I'm not just going to stand around and wait for them to tear my Tribe apart!"

"Katara!" he grabbed her shoulders to get her attention. "Did Azula see you come in here?"

"No. She eventually turned toward the government wing."

Zuko sighed in relief and dropped his hands from her shoulders. Katara couldn't help but notice the Prince didn't step back; their proximity was still rather close. She stole a glance into his face, and her heart continued its steady beat.

"Katara, don't underestimate my family. Do _not_ get in the way of my sister. You don't want to be on her radar."

"Have you found anything out?" she ventured, trying to avoid more berating and steer the conversation back to more productive paths.

"Not really, but I did some thinking, and I'm sure they're going to use the resources they have, which is me and Yue at this point. Now I'm worried that she'll use you and Sokka for some set-up. She probably didn't even know you existed, and now... How could you be so stupid?" Zuko was having a hard time reigning in his fury. This girl was playing with fire, literally and figuratively, and there was no way to overemphasize the searing heat that his sister and father could bring. She would be defenseless should Azula decide to get her out of the way.

Katara was hurt by his accusations of her intelligence. Did he think she was as backwards as his sister seemed to think? Did he think she couldn't take care of herself?

"I have to go. But we're not done. Meet me here again tonight at nine. Don't let anyone see you."

Katara pouted silently as he swept out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sokka counted a serious of rights and lefts in his mind as he visualized the blueprints of the Palace he'd seen in the library. Up three flights, down this hallway, one more left...<p>

He peeked into a room, then whispered behind him, "Yue, here."

She timidly followed him into the deserted room. It was large and sparsely furnished, holding only a chaise, a stool, a wooden chair, and a multitude of paints and easels. A large chandelier hung from the roof, and floor to ceiling windows adorned most of the east wall.

"I'm not sure what this room was originally intended for, but it seems to be where the Fire Nation royalty gets their portraits done."

"It's so strange," Yue said, padding around the room. "I've never had a portrait painted."

"I'm sure you will, eventually," Sokka tried to hold the contempt from his voice.

"How did you find this? I'm too scared to go very far around the Palace by myself."

Sokka plopped down on the chaise, resting one food along the cushion. "I found some blueprints and maps in the library."

"You are so smart! I doubt any advantaged Fire Nation kids have learned half the stuff you have in that library." She smiled and sat next to him, scooting so her bare arm was resting against his.

Sokka shuffled and tried to move his arm out of contact with hers. He may have relished this kind of touch in the North, but back then they were planning a future together, and she had thick sleeves between them. Now it was tough on him, not just because she was another man's wife, but because Fire Nation attire was vastly different than Water Tribe clothing. Yue's slender neck was emphasized by her bare shoulders, on display because of her red strapless top and high ponytail. Her arms were adorned with bands of white gold, gleaming against her dark skin. Her lean waist and meager bust were visible to Sokka in a way he'd not been previously accustomed to.

"Sokka..." she said quietly, looking at him. He turned to acknowledge her, leaning away from her drawing presence. "Sokka, kiss me," she pleaded.

"Yue, you know I can't. Please don't tempt me," Sokka hung his head, wondering how he would ever keep his hands off of her now that he had her alone. He felt his head being raised and turned by her tenuous fingers, and his eyes honed-in on her lips, her sinking eyelids, as she guided his head to hers.

Her hands on his face and her body pressed next to him was too much for one 16-year old to fight against. Sokka tilted his head and submitted to her kiss. He rested his hand against her bare neck, his thumb stroking the base of her throat. Yue's fingers inched from his chin to his shoulders and down his back.

She was feeling the familiar sensation of intense heat building in her abdomen, a feeling she'd recently been shown how to satiate. Her heart pounded, and she kissed him more fiercely, quickly losing control. Her fingers were clawing at him, around his middle and his back, driving Sokka further from restraint. His hands roamed down, palming her chest. Each experimental move caused a lapse in judiciousness. Within moments Yue and Sokka were violently osculating, sliding their tongues hungrily in and out of each other's mouths, bodies grinding hard in to the other. Yue fell back on the chaise, forcing Sokka to follow over her. Yue's fingers pulled Sokka's clothes, coercing his body rigorously against hers. Sokka moaned into her mouth as he felt her crushing her hips against his hardness. He finally pulled his head away and looked down at her.

She panted softly, her lips swollen and cheeks pinkened. "We don't have to stop..."

Sokka sat silently, leaning above her. Spirits, he didn't want to stop. He wanted her so bad. He loved her.

But she was _married_.

She craned her neck up and kissed his neck, mimicking the actions Zuko took to seduce her. Sokka's eyes rolled at the sensation of her lips and tongue, softly sucking and nibbling on the vulnerable skin. "Please, Sokka," she whispered against his ear.

Sokka's head was screaming. Yes. No. Stop. Spirits, don't stop! He cursed his contemplative nature. Why couldn't he think with his dick like most guys his age? I mean, yeah, it was doing a lot of the thinking at this point, but his cognizance was also full-throttle. Something had changed in Yue, and it was obvious what that was. She wasn't innocent anymore, she was fully aware of the sexual pleasures to be had, and she'd had them with Zuko. She'd also apparently realized that no one would know, now that her husband had popped her cherry, and there was no reason to worry about the consequences-aside from the obvious one. Sokka was angry, disgusted, aroused, clouded with desire, battling himself for love, against immorality, for pleasure, against treachery. All the while the woman he loved writhed beneath him, begging him for experience and intimacy.

Her fingers squeezed between them, creeping beneath his shirt and hooking into his pants, urging them down.

Sokka pinched his eyes closed, finally making a decision. He cleared his mind as he reopened his eyes, delving deeply into Yue's kiss once more, sealing his resolution. He leaned heavily on one arm above her, and used his other hand to help push his pants down to his thighs. She moaned in triumph, hiking up her dress and pulling away her own undergarments. She felt Sokka's cock against her long leg, reaching for her core. He looked into her eyes, and for the first time, she kept her eyes open as her lover entered her.

They both groaned, Sokka feeling her tight slick channel squeezing around him, Yue finally past painful enterings and filled with instant ecstasy.

Sokka shifted forward, pushing himself deeper. Another groan escaped his throat, swallowed up by Yue's lips over his. He crammed his tongue into her mouth, curling his hips back and forth powerfully. He was possessing her. He was taking her back from the Fire Nation, back from Zuko, taking her body for himself, for their love.

She felt so good.

Yue moaned and stirred under him, grasping at him, arching against the chaise for purchase. Her chest was fluttering, excitement coursing through her veins, making her tremble. She slid her hands under his shirt and gripped his obliques, his abs, his hips. His body was hard like Zuko's, able to overpower her, and she welcomed his dominance. There was so much more to their love-making than with her husband. Yue could see it in Sokka's eyes, drugged as they were, darting here and there over her face, drinking in every moment of their bond.

"Sokka, Sokka," she murmured his praises, his name tumbling off her lips as he consumed her. "Oh-Ohhhhoohhhh-S-S-SSokka!"

His name. His name on her lips. Something inside Sokka snapped. He barreled forward, feeling Yue tense up below him. She was paralyzed with gratification sliding through her, clinging to his still rocking body. A heartbeat later a moan was grating from Sokka's lungs, drawing out into breathy pants of satisfaction. He looked up, blue on blue, eyes meeting Yue's, who's dawned with new rapturous delight. He leaned down and nuzzled her face with his nose, and she wrapped her arms around his torso, clutching him desperately.

Sokka reveled in the moment, laying in Yue's arms. They'd taken a dangerous step, but there was no going back now. What was done was done, and would likely happen again and again, as long as they were left alone together. Shit, he hoped he could keep it together outside of their privacy, he hoped she could keep it together. He could already feel her upheaval, as she gripped him, afraid to go back to reality. He couldn't make her happy out there, he couldn't protect her out there. His hands were tied. No moves could be made against the Fire Nation, and she belonged to them now.

* * *

><p>Just before nine. Katara slipped from her room into the fire lit hallway. She made the long journey to the secret room, thanking the spirits she'd met no one along the way. She felt strange, this time, clandestinely meeting the Fire Nation prince in the desolate guest wing. Maybe it was because it was under the cover of night. The room was very dark, too, when she finally arrived. She stole into the room, quietly closing the door behind her, then went to wait by the bed. Her heart pounded; the thick inky blackness of the room was stifling.<p>

"Katara," a voice came from the dark nothing, jolting a choked gasp from her chest.

"Calm down. It's just me."

"Y-You scared me!" She drew shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, but instead almost succeeded in hyper-ventilating. "Ah," she said breathlessly.

He wrapped one hand around her biceps, striving for comfort, and pushed her to sit on the bed.

"You couldn't have lit a taper or something?"

"Scared of the dark? That would light up under the door. Someone would see us."

Katara felt, rather than saw, him move around the bed then back around the entrance of the room. Suddenly a small flame erupted from his fingertips, lending sight instantly to the two inhabitants. Katara saw that Zuko had stuffed pillows at the base of the door to prevent any light from escaping.

She studied the prince's face in the flickering light. His scar gleamed as the light reflected off of it, and the rest of his face danced in and out of shadows. He rummaged around the writing desk, finding a candle and relinquishing the chore of fire to it.

He turned quickly and caught her staring. A disbelieving and scornful hiss broke shortly through his teeth. "Take a good look. This is what happened the last time I played a dangerous game with my father."

Katara looked down, chagrinned. He thought she was gaping at his scar. She was half thankful, half dismayed that he didn't catch the real reason for her scrutiny. "Your father? Prince Ozai did that to you?"

He answered with a hard glare, then picked something up off the bed and tossed it to her. "Keep this on you at all times. Don't be caught unarmed."

Katara turned the thing over in her hand. It was reminiscent of the seal bladder that they used in the Water Tribes to carry liquid, but it was much nicer. A water skin. Katara continued to examine it while Zuko spoke.

"Azula is a prodigy. She mastered Firebending two years ago, at 13. You are in her sights. You'd better play it cool, don't go looking for trouble anymore. Leave the intel to me."

Katara looked up at Zuko again. He was standing at the head of the bed, watching her intently. "No objections?"

"Thank you. For the water skin."

"Katara. This is serious. Stay out of my sister's way."

"Okay, I heard you. What about Yue? And Sokka? Will she go after them? When can we tell them about this?"

"I'd like to keep this from my wife for the time being. She doesn't seem to have the kind of personality well-suited for insecurity. As for your brother..."

The words 'my wife' were still ringing in Katara's ear. She'd never heard him call her that before. In fact, she'd hardly ever heard him refer to Yue at all. Of course, he didn't really talk to her much outside of their sparring, before now.

Zuko watched curiously as her bright eyes become momentarily shadowed in indigo. He continued.

"Can Sokka be trusted? Can he control himself?"

Katara stood from the bed and walked toward the small candle on the desk. "I'm not sure. I think so. I'll talk to him, test the waters."

He strode the few paces and closed the gap between them. "Don't speak a word of this situation to him. If any-"

"I know, I got it," she sighed.

"Katara," he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her gently against the wall. "I don't think you do. This situation is a lot more dangerous than you think. I have half a mind to send you and Sokka back to the Southern Water Tribe right now."

Katara swallowed, thinking fast. He was partially right; she wasn't taking this situation as seriously as she should, but at this moment it was because he had her pushed against a wall. But she didn't want to be sent back early, so she sputtered a quick reply.

"What? Why? Someone with Yue's best interest at heart has to stay here!"

"I know that, and that's why you stay. But I can't protect you and Sokka, if something happened. I can only account for the Princess."

"My brother and I can take care of ourselves."

Zuko dropped his arms and stepped back from her. "Just be safe. I couldn't live with myself if something, like this," he covered his scar with one hand, "happened to you."

"I would be proud to bear a scar for my people!"

Zuko stopped dead, his hand bursting to flames. He advanced on Katara again, slowly cornering her. "Is that why you keep staring? Is that why you're looking for trouble? You want one of these? A _badge_?" He looked into Katara's eyes. Pressed back as she was against the wall, there was still a kind of fascination holding her as she gazed at his flame engulfed hand. He pushed it slowly, ever closer, to her face, until beads to sweat were forming on her forehead. She finally broke her stare and found his eyes.

Her heart was pounding. Zuko was threatening her. She had his full attention, like when they sparred, and her veins were spiked with anticipation.

In an instant his fire was out, the heat was replaced by cool air, and darkness enveloped her. Katara's eyes darted back and forth for light, and in the moment her eyes became accustomed to the lone forgotten candle, Zuko had leaned his head toward hers. Katara tilted her chin with all the expectancy of his lips crashing into hers, but it didn't happen. He stopped short, as if thinking better of the idea, inches from her face. Her eyes strained into his shadowed face, urging him to finish what he'd started.

Instead, he moved back fractionally, causing Katara to take unthought action. She pushed forward, connecting to his lips in a last-ditch effort.

At the sensation of Katara's pouty lips against his mouth, Zuko leaned forward, resting his weight on his palms against the wall in front of him. He pulled back after a moment, contemplating Katara's quick, close-mouthed assault. This was a surprise. Katara's blue eyes flashed in the flickering light and she was on him again, driving, wrapping her arms around his neck, and this time, he didn't draw back. He plummeted head first, colliding with her body and bumping her up against the wall. He smirked inwardly, knowing that what he'd seen on her face earlier, what he'd second guessed against, was there, like his instincts told him. He'd been picking up her signals since their spars, her blushes in his presence, her discomfort at his playful insinuations. He wondered if she was merely testing his loyalty to Yue, her best friend, but he decided that wasn't the case. She wouldn't have it in her to seduce him just to find out if he would be faithful. Although she was a capable fighter, she was just as much a virgin as Yue was when he'd married her. The difference was, Katara was willing. She wanted him. Her head tilted as her body pivoted to push closer to him. Her tongue slipped in and out of his mouth, and his hungrily pursued it.

Great. This was the last thing Zuko's situation needed. Add it to the list: Conspiracy. Lies. Secrecy. Treachery. Adultery.

_Oh well, what's one more deviation?_

No, no, no! This would only cloud his head-not clear it. This was making the 'game' more dangerous.

He pushed her off of him in no uncertain terms.

Katara had never felt more stupid. She considered muttering an apology, but her pride wouldn't allow it. Her face burned with shame, humiliated at being rejected, mortified that she would even attempt to kiss a married man, let alone one married to her closest friend, let alone the prince of the Fire Nation! What must he think of her? What must he think of her ideas of trust and loyalty? She hurried to put out the candle and vanish from that room.

The moment her fingers closed around the flame, pinching it from existence, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell, Katara?<em>

This was just awful. _Two weeks in the Fire Nation and your moral compass is pointing south._

Her whole life had been turned upside down the day he came to the Northern Tribe and married Yue. Everything she expected from life had come to a stop when her brother's fairytale romance was abruptly and harshly put to death.

Katara rolled over to face the wall in her dark room. She wanted to disappear, to avoid ever having to see Prince Zuko again. At the same time the thought of never seeing him again was painful. Love was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, Yue's getting all the action and it's not fair! I hope chapter 6 will make it up to you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko secured his top knot and straightened his armor and robes. He was spending more time in the governmental wing, attending meetings, and scoping places where Azula and Ozai normally frequented. His sister, he knew, aspired to become a general in the Fire Nation Military, a feat never achieved by a woman, and she spent more time listening to the current heads of state than Firebending. She could afford to do that. Zuko could not.

He'd abandoned bending for the past few days, endeavoring to keep away from that tricky Waterbender. Instead, he'd resorted to using Sokka again for weaponry, who was just as ornery and fierce as ever, if not more so. That guy was a piece of work. He needed to get laid.

_Back to the task at hand._ Zuko had to find out whether his immediate family was really up to something. He should confide in his mother, and probably his cousin... Soon.

So far, he hadn't turned up much in the department of duplicitousness from his father or sister, though. Today, he planned to take a very close look at exactly what the treaty between the Fire Nation and Northern Water Tribe entailed.

He retrieved a copy of the agreement and tucked the scrolls into his sleeve. He'd look at these later, in private. Another scroll caught his eye, a formal military parchment. Azula had passed her exam, apparently, and was given a rank and company. No orders yet.

Zuko left the room casually, deciding to take his findings to his quarters rather than the secret room. He barely made it a step outside the legislation room before Azula's voice made the hair on his neck stand up.

"Brother. Fancy seeing you here."

"Azula. Congratulations on making Captain."

"Ha! Is that why you've been hanging around here for the last few days? To congratulate me? I'm so sure."

"I have just as much right to be here as you," Zuko snarled back.

"Oh please. You've never been overly interested in treaties or international politics. There must be some reason you've been snooping. You could just ask, you know."

Zuko fumed. Azula was born about 70 years late. She was crafty, and strategic; completely designed for ruthless military leadership. She would never get the chance to demonstrate her prowess, if Uncle got his way. _You could just ask, you know._ No, he couldn't. And she knew this.

"I don't need to come running to you anytime I'm interested in Fire Nation politics. Stay out of my business." _Great, Zuko, is that the best you can do? Now she's definitely onto you._

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the Water Tribe treaty you sent your little spy to collect, would it?"

Zuko froze. The treaty. Katara was apparently caught looking at the same one he had in his sleeve this very moment.

Spy? "What are you talking about?"

"Uh-huh. Well, brother, until we meet again. Keep your friends close..." Her sing-song voice left the phrase hanging as she strolled down the hall.

* * *

><p>As quickly as he could without causing suspicion, Zuko made his way to his cousin Prince Lu Ten's room. Zuko waited in the private antechamber until Lu Ten appeared, half dressed.<p>

"Zuko! What can I do for you? Ready for a re-match?"

"No. Not until you decide to quit going easy on me. This is something else. I need to talk to you alone."

"Can it wait? I'm kind-of... busy."

Zuko rolled his eyes, willing the pink away from his face. This had happened far too many times for him to feel embarrassed about it anymore. "Your Princess can wait five minutes."

"Now, don't be like that, Zuko. You have a wife now, I thought you'd be more understanding!"

"Yeah, it's about that actually." Zuko pulled the treaty from his sleeve and held it for Lu Ten. The crown prince took the scroll, glanced back at his bedroom, and closed the door. He gestured for Zuko to sit in one of the chairs in his receiving room.

"Okay, so what?"

"Listen... I overheard my father and Azula the other day. They didn't know I was there."

Lu Ten's face darkened slightly. "And..."

Zuko knew he had his cousin's full attention now. "And it sounded like they were plotting something - something to break the treaty with the Water Tribe. I need to look this over - see if there's any clues as to what they might be up to."

Lu Ten nodded.

"Also, I saw my sister graduated Officer Candidacy School. She's a Captain now, and has her own Company."

"Yes," Lu Ten sighed. "She's so gifted. She graduated top of her class, and with her skills deserved a higher ranking than Second Lieutenant."

"What the hell is she going to do with her own Company?" Zuko asked, exasperated.

"Without orders, she should just run exercises and practices."

"_Should_. And she has a head start in the ranks? She's going to take over the military in no time!"

"Don't worry, Zuko. My father won't allow it. Prodigy or not, she's too young. He plans to hold her at Captain, so she won't have any power over large fleets. Prince Ozai, on the other hand... If they are working together, it's entirely possible that Prince Ozai would consult with Azula on how to make whatever moves they're going to make."

Zuko shook his head. Azula's frozen status was hardly enough to rejoice over. At least these few minutes with Lu Ten had given him something to think about. Not really a 'lead', but better than nothing.

"Hey Zuko, is that all?" Lu Ten asked, with a mischievous look.

"What? Ugh, yeah. For now." Zuko left promptly, allowing his cousin to get back to heir-making.

* * *

><p>The next day, after cleaning up, post-spar with Sokka, Zuko was leaving his room, and saw Yue &amp; Katara at the other end of the hall, leaving his wife's room. He approached them quickly, trying to catch up to them before they made it too far.<p>

"Princess Yue," Zuko addressed his wife, trying to ignore the Waterbender. Katara was looking away awkwardly and pressing herself into the wall-papered hallway.

"Yes, Prince?" Yue asked with half-interest, sounding very busy.

Zuko heard her tone and was not going to take rejection, especially in front of Katara.

"Wife," he tried with a different title. "I need a minute of your time - in private," he reached for her elbow and began to lead her back to his door. She spun suddenly out of his grasp.

"But - actually, I think Katara had something she needed to ask you about!"

Katara blanched. No, Yue! Her shocked expression slid from Zuko, to Yue, and back to Zuko.

"Really." Zuko gave Katara a forbidding look.

"Yes - right Katara? You said it was important!"

Katara had said no such thing, but she didn't miss the alarm in the Princess' face. Yue was only trying to get away from her husband and into the arms of Sokka, Katara guessed. Yue didn't know she was tiptoeing around a real issue, hurling Katara under a herd of rhinos.

"Uh-Yes."

"Fine. Excuse us, Princess Yue." Zuko tried to reply with as much decorum as possible, but he was thoroughly annoyed.

Yue bowed politely, and walked down the hall, around the corner to safety, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

He grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her toward his large ornate door. Once they were closed inside, he rounded on her, almost too livid to speak. "Tell me she doesn't know what you wanted to talk to me about."

"She doesn't. She thinks - it's, uh, about her birthday. It's coming up," Katara lied. Now she was keeping secrets from both of them.

"Damn it," Zuko cursed. Yue now knew that he and Katara had secret affairs to discuss, and had escaped his advances while unwittingly delivering Katara to him on a silver platter.

"You haven't been down to spar."

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind."

"Did you find out more about...?"

"No." It was mostly true. He hadn't found out anything else, besides his sister's promotion. He took a deep breath and looked at Katara, studying her, not for the first time.

She stood awkwardly in the center of his room, imaginably waiting for information or a dismissal to leave. She wore an embroidered top with a matching skirt, probably much finer than anything she'd had in the South. Katara shifted back and forth between sandaled feet, trying to avoid looking at him, but his uncomfortable silence was weighing on her.

Zuko examined the girl before him, her clothes, her hair, her demeanor. The cut of her top was nice, with the straps criss-crossing over her back, accentuating her curves. Katara's body was quite different than Yue's; he'd noticed this weeks ago during their sessions. Her hair was styled nicely as well, pulled back out of her face with twisted strands. He noted that her new water skin was slung across her chest. The only problem with her appearance was the _color_ of her dress - her clothes were a light green, an awful muted leaf-green that clashed horribly with her dusky skin. It would look much better in a pile on the floor.

Zuko circled her, pausing to loom behind her, taking slow, quiet breaths - scenting her silently. He'd pushed her away, the other day, when she kissed him, trying to 'keep a clear head'. Now he wondered if that wasn't a mistake. It wasn't as if he wasn't interested; it just hadn't occurred to him, until a of couple days ago, that Katara would be a willing paramour. The thought was downright distracting, doing the exact opposite of what he'd intended, especially now since he had her alone in his bedroom. He'd been glad, when he'd gotten married, that he wouldn't have to go to the concubines anymore in times like this, but if Yue was just going to slink away all the time... And Katara wasn't a concubine... The more he thought about it, she seemed a worthy conquest. He closed in, provocative words prowling from behind his tongue.

"Have you stayed away from my sister, like a good little girl?"

Katara's throat closed up. His voice... Was she supposed to answer that? She nodded once, not daring to look at him. She didn't want to see his face, to see him laughing at her inability to deny his voice that dripped with poisoned honey. She'd opened herself up by kissing him. He must be teasing her, but she couldn't stop herself from responding.

"Good girls deserve rewards." Prince Zuko stayed behind her, allowing his words to wrap around her. She didn't say a word, negative or otherwise, so he continued. "Don't you agree, Katara, that good behavior merits praise?"

Again, no response.

Zuko reached out to Katara's hair, sweeping a handful into his fingers and pulling it over one shoulder, leaving her neck exposed. He set his fingertips on her neck, dragging them lightly around her shoulder and collarbone.

"Why are you doing this?" she muttered, a response that was both harsh and imploring.

_Finally. A response._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you kissed me first." He moved closer behind her, his chest barely brushing up against her back.

"Yes, but, it was a mistake!"

"Are you sure?" He said the words with his lips pressed against her neck carefully, consciously preventing any moisture from his tongue or teeth from touching her skin.

"B-ut," Katara's mind worked furiously to think clearly. "Yue-"

At her name, Zuko abruptly stopped and stepped back, walking away from his quarry. "Well, if that's how you feel," he said backing off easily, his tone suggesting that her decision was unconvincing.

Katara still stood in the center of his room, dumbfounded. If he was serious, she didn't want to blow her chance. "Wait," she sputtered, spinning to face him.

He smirked, fixing his eyes on her expectantly.

"I want my reward."

"Come here." Zuko waited, beckoning her with the gaze of his eyes and the velvety sound of his voice.

He wasn't going to make this easy on her. But Katara set her misgivings aside and crossed the room with her chin up.

As she stood in front of him, she set her eyes unwaveringly on his, spiritedly meeting his stare.

Zuko studied her with satisfaction. Katara's expression was not doe-eyed, or sultry, but indomitable. Her tanned cheeks were not flushed with timidity, but instead were peached with checked excitement. Her blue eyes shined with provocation. Yue had that chaste innocence about her, but Katara was curious and eager.

Zuko took her chin in one hand and tilted her head up, angling it slightly to the side before bringing his lips down on hers.

It wasn't a heated, passion-filled kiss in a moment of weakness. To Katara it felt the exact opposite; almost cold and calculated: a planned indiscretion. But it was still gratifying. He was kissing her, consciously choosing her in this juncture.

Zuko nudged her mouth, persuading a slackening of her jaw, allowing him entrance. She complied to his demands, following each skimming lead of his tongue, allowing herself to be wrapped up in his guidance. Lightly, her fingers crept onto his chest, sinking into the fabric of his tunic. When they finally met the rigid pectorals postured beneath, an exhaled moan escaped Katara's throat. Zuko caught up the vibrations of her sigh and felt his stomach twist in desire. He advanced on her, pushing forward until she lost her balance. He slipped his arms around her back to steady her, and continued his progression until the backs of her knees bumped up against his bed. She fell back, he on top of her, kissing her fervently.

Katara opened her eyes and saw his darkened gold irises, glittering with appetite. Her eyes slid closed once more, focusing her senses to her nerves, feeling him. With each breath through her nose she could smell him, and each breath forced her breasts against the gravity of his chest. He was rocking against her, sending pleasing pulses against her hips. She squirmed between him and the cool silk sheets, realizing with a thrill that he did want her too. Finally Zuko rolled to her side, controlling his heavy gulps of air with poise while Katara all but gasped.

Her breathing stopped almost altogether when she felt the palm of his hand on her leg, gliding up under her skirt. His knuckles swept over her cleft before his fingers hooked into her undergarments, pulling them down swiftly with one rough tug.

She tried to lift her head, aiming to get an idea of what he was doing with his hand, but forced her head back down with a kiss. Zuko leaned on one arm against her, sliding the pads of his finger over her opening. She was really wet - he could tell without even penetrating. Just kissing him had made her unquestionably ready.

Katara watched Zuko's face with wide, unfocused eyes and a short breath as he touched her. His eyes were hooded and wild, a look she didn't recognize, but it made her more excited than afraid.

Sinking his middle fingertip inside of her, Zuko watched with fascinated pleasure as Katara's eyes clarified, slight discomfort bringing her back to reality. He pulled back out, dragging her lubrication out of her folds. She was so tight, it was almost difficult to thrust his finger in, but he did again, eliciting a gasp from Katara. This time he ground his palm over her mound, putting pressure on her clit, and a hazy blush crept up her face and into her eyes.

In and out, again and again he touched her, watching with gratification as she fell deeper and deeper into the grasp of euphoria. She wasn't afraid to look into his face as he stroked her, a hypnotizing devotion settling into her brain. Steadily, as it built, she gave up more and more of her internal authority. He had her control and she didn't want it back.

Katara was on edge, vaguely understanding what was happening yet unwilling to let reasoning ruin her carnal peace. Prince Zuko was the justification behind her enjoyment, she knew because she saw him laying beside her in his bed, lavishing pleasure on her, and that was all she needed.

Zuko was trapped in his own world of veiled dominance. Although he wasn't getting his, he was drunk with the excitement of causing Katara's delicious unravelling. This pleasure was new to her, but unlike Yue, she was desperate for what he offered. The only sounds surrounding him were her mewls coinciding with the squelching noise of his unceasing driving. His eyes watched her face, roamed her body, and he greedily added a second digit, working his fingers faster. In a reckless moment Zuko lost restraint, plunging his fingers harshly into her barrier, and a rigidness racked Katara's body; she cried out in pain.

_Oops. Shit._

Katara's eyes darted back and forth over his face, pained as if he'd broken some kind of trust she'd placed on him. "Zu-ko," she crooned.

He felt the extra warm viscosity along his fingers, and felt guilty. She looked at him questioningly, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean-" The veneer of authority was gone. Zuko was lost in her distressed face, upset at himself for losing moderation and at causing her unwarranted pain. He hadn't planned on causing her discomfort. Not this time anyway.

He slowly began moving his hand again, and for the first time Katara intervened. She grabbed his forearm, her face wincing with refusal. But Zuko knew he couldn't let her leave like this. She'd be ruined.

"I can make it better," he whispered, his tone regaining some of the sultry confidence yet still preserving the intimacy he suddenly felt. He moved his hand carefully again, dismissing her fingers on his arm, clawing at him to stop. He pressed his thumb against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her labia, administering soft circles, and she relaxed.

"Is this better, Katara?" Zuko asked into her ear rhetorically, all self-assurance restored. She responded by nodding once with closed eyes and gripping his forearm, holding it down along her stomach. He continued the circles, gradually increasing speed until she was pulling on his arm, forcing it against herself harder, pushing her hips into his hand.

His hand was starting to ache, but he was determined to see her come. She was twisting, whimpering in frustration at the satisfaction that waited just out of reach. Zuko slid his fingers inside again, and her eyes flew open with comprehension.

"Oh-hhhh..."

Zuko slammed his lips against her mouth, charging his tongue forward dominantly. He sunk his fingers deep, thrashing them against her inner walls repeatedly. Katara moaned into his mouth, grasping at his penetrating arm and the collar of his shirt, begging for release. His hands were like magic, filling her and deftly pulsing in exactly the right place. Zuko was kissing her, and nipping at her lips, while she pinched her thighs around his fingers. She worked hard against him, struggling toward the unleashing of that sweet torment that was taunting her. Finally she jerked her head aside, gasping for breath as the uncoiling of her orgasm rolled through her body. She cried out, trying to reign in the sound, but succeeding only in contorting the sound from a scream to a grunted wail.

Zuko's lip curled up in satisfaction as he rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>Azula's eyes glittered maliciously as she leaned against her brother's door, listening to the pleasured shouts of the water tribe girl that wasn't his wife.<p>

* * *

><p>Katara caught her breath and turned her head back to Prince Zuko, laying beside her, and hid her face in his chest. The hazy sensation of her ecstasy was ebbing; reality was setting in.<p>

"Why are you hiding, little waterbender?" A strangely tender tone seeped into his cocky voice. "Embarrassed that I could make you come?" There was something else in his voice too; a predatory note.

Katara pushed back and met his eyes, responding to his question by licking her bottom lip. Agni, she was sexy. _Wait, when did that happen?_ She wasn't anymore beautiful than Yue, not that she was homely, either. All of the Water-Tribe girls staying in the palace had a certain striking appearance that he enjoyed. But Katara... The powerful and formidable waterbender was reduced to a puddle in his bed and still challenged him.

"Prince Zuko," she cooed, a hundred alluring requests concealed in those two words.

"I want you too," he growled in reply. "But there's no time now."

Zuko sat up, holding his tainted fingers at a distance from himself and the expensive linens of his bed.

"We'd better go." He rolled off the bed and stepped into the small bathroom adjoining his room to wash up.

Katara struggled to get up, fighting her underthings that were pulled down around her thighs. She straightened them and climbed out of his bed, smoothing her skirt.

Zuko was fixing errant hairs that had escaped from his topknot. He looked at her and adjusted some of her twisted tendrils, combing his hands through her hair expertly.

"We shouldn't meet here anymore. But I'm not done with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Azula stared into the flaming candle lighting her desk. The light held her gaze, the dark unknown ribboning on the edges of her peripheral view. The sun had long since set, but the depression of her dampened Firebending chi was lessened by the her hobby of nighttime strategizing. Her best laid plans were developed under the cover of night, born nefariously and raised to treacherous fruition.

Patience had never been a comfortable exercise for Azula. But she'd become accustomed to the waiting over the years, and it had never let her down. Now was a perfect example. For days (or nights, rather) she'd been designing her attack, and she was dying to put it to action, to put her new Company to the test. But, the timing just wasn't right; she could feel it. There was something to be said for neutral jing.

Neutral jing. Waiting. Doing nothing. And what had that led to? The discovery of Zuko's little tryst. Azula gave her reflection a disbelieving smile, the shadowed hollows of her eyes resembling the soulless face of a skull. Her brother and those water tribe bumpkins were going to bring themselves down, the way they were acting. They were playing right to her advantage. She just had to keep an eye on Zuko-he'd give her her opening soon.

Azula leaned forward in her chair, measuring the distance between the Northern Water Tribe trade routes and the northern-most Fire Nation outposts for the fourth time. Precision was the key; it was always the key.

There were two northern outposts, mainly used for observation, that were stationed on the furthest borders of the Fire Nation. They patrolled the Fire Nation waters and detailed vessel movements of the other nations. Their notes were the intelligence Azula was using at this moment. She shuffled the papers until a drawing was sitting atop the rest: a watertribe patrol ship. Using her father's connections, she already had construction started on a few mock-ups. They were being safely produced on one of the islands curving off the tip of the Fire Nation archipelago, concealed from the Fire Lord, and any other inquisitive eyes.

Azula had just received word that the ships would be completed in a week's time. The moment her eyes had scanned the encrypted parchment her fingers had disposed of the evidence. In less than a week, she would be enjoying a much deserved 'pleasure' cruise with her new Company, to visit an old friend in New Ozai. The perfect alibi.

* * *

><p>"Katara?"<p>

Sokka's muffled voice sunk through the thick cherry door from the outside. She didn't want to move to face her brother. She couldn't face him, she couldn't face Yue, she _definitely_ couldn't face the Prince. She couldn't even face herself.

"Katara? Are you in there?"

The knocking continued. Katara stared at the closed door sideways from her bed. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he'd go away...

"Katara?"

His worried face appeared in her mind, finally prompting her to drag herself from bed and answer.

"Sokka, I'm fine. Just not feeling well. Let me go back to sleep," Katara called with as big of voice as she could muster. The force of her voice was startling after hours of solitude.

"You're sick? Should I call for a healer?"

"No, it's just a-just let me go back to bed," she responded lamely.

"Are you sure? I don't know... we're not acclimated to Fire Nation diseases. It could be dangerous."

"Sokka, its fine!"

"Will you just open the door?"

She heard him sigh in exasperation.

"Just let me sleep it off!"

"Why won't you let me in?" His concerned voice was now also filled with annoyance and a little suspicion.

Katara rolled her eyes, then cracked the door and peered at her brother from the slit.

"See? I'm alive. I'm going back to bed."

She met his doubtful blue eyes and held them doggedly.

"Fine. I hope you feel better. I'll check on you later."

Katara shut the door and listened to the receeding claps of Sokka's boots on the floor. She couldn't tell if he'd been convinced of her well-being through his brief observation, but at any rate, she'd gotten rid of him. She collapsed back into her bed, again staring numbly at the tapestry-covered wall.

The bright reds and oranges of the woven fabric filled her sight. The image of the fire looked like the same one that consumed her inside, destroying anything of value and leaving it charred, black, and cold.

Stupid, stupid Katara.

She was _supposed _to be a woman of the water. But somehow she'd allowed a flame to be lit inside, feeding it with stolen moments and wicked thoughts, until it burned beyond her control, and now she was like the next morning's coals. Cold and ashen. Water couldn't heal what she'd lost.

She crumpled into a ball, the pain mashing into her veins. Her breath was hot beneath the covers, carbon dioxide like a mask against her face, cutting off her oxygen like flames.

Now that she was alone, the severity of her situation had fully sunk in. A thousand thoughts battered her shamed mind.

Him.

Why? Why had she trusted him? Her conscience was telling her not to trust him, but her stupid stupid _heart_ was drawing her ever near what she knew she should leave well alone.

_"I'm not done with you..."_

Not done with her? There would be a time in the future he would say, _'I'm done with you.'_ Used. Taken for her beauty, and willingness, as if no other part of her was worth keeping. And why would it? She'd _allowed_ herself to be touched by him, nearly ravaged and completely ruined. She'd taken part in blighting her best friend's marriage barely two months since it's start.

She stared at the tapestry, the embodiment of everything she hated.

Her tears dried up, leaving her exhausted. Finally sleep overcame her, dragging her into the escape of the unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sokka sighed, and shifted sharply in his seat. He violently flicked the page in his book, staring unseeing at the words.<p>

"What is it?" Yue said with a soft tone, acknowledging Sokka's passive-aggresive movements.

"It's Katara. It's been two days, and she hasn't come out. I'm worried about her," he admitted grudgingly.

"I thought you said you saw her yesterday, and she said she was sick?" Princess Yue diplomatically replied, attempting to ease his discontent.

Sokka sighed with defeat. "Yeah, and if she is, what if it's serious? What if it's boarcupine flu? And what if it's not? What if it's something else?"

Princess Yue rested her hand comfortingly on Sokka's thigh. "A lot has happened. Maybe it's all finally catching up to her, and she just needs some time."

"Yeah, maybe." Sokka pushed himself up. "I'd better go, before your husband banishes me for being late." He stomped fiercely from the room, wincing at Yue's heavy sigh. He shouldn't be taking it out on her.

As his feet pounded down the stair flights to the ground floor, he directed his anger elsewhere. He should be taking it out on that good for nothing spoiled prince. _He's got no idea what he has in Yue! He's got no idea what he's done to our lives- me, Yue, and Katara!_ Sokka fumed at the thoughts of what the Fire Nation's precious power alliance has done for the Water Tribe. So far, nothing; just hurt everyone.

He reached the sparring room that he and Zuko used and plopped down, strapping his armor on. Prince Zuko was there already, slowly drilling through the motions. Sokka glared at the Prince from the corner of his eye, then finally stood, prepared.

Without a word, they squared up, already familiar and comfortable with the rules they had worked out in the sessions prior. Sokka struck first, as he was wont to do, and blocked Zuko's first retaliatory blow with ease. The Water Tribe warrior turned and sliced again, forcing his anger down, stuffing it into his core, into his every move. His breathing was heavy and forceful, but he refused to grunt any noises of exertion, until Zuko landed a kick to his chest.

Sokka flew, landing hard on his back and losing his breath. As he arose, his warrior instinct finally overcame him, replacing the anger fueled fight he'd been running on.

His movements became fluid, blocks becoming attacks, attacks morphing into dodges, dodges allowing him a fraction of a second to assess Zuko's weaknesses. The boys fought on, minutes adding to minutes as their stalemate drew on their waning energy. They had become so evenly matched through the weeks that usually one contest a session was all that was needed.

Finally, Prince Zuko used a shoulder to knock him to the ground, and guiding his momentum, stopped the point of his blade to Sokka's neck.

"I die with honor at your hand," Sokka panted, conceding the defeat. At the words, Prince Zuko nearly stumbled back in exhaustion, dropping his sword and heavily gulping air as well. He held out a hand to Sokka, pulling him to his feet.

As much as Sokka hated Prince Zuko, he couldn't deny the bond of combat that covered them during these sessions. There was no doubt he respected the Prince as a warrior, and these times of training brought to him the purity of that alliance. Sokka mopped his face with a towel, reflecting on this relationship.

"Has my sister come to spar with you?"

"What?" Prince Zuko seemed startled at the first start of conversation in an hour.

"Katara. You two practice bending together, right? Has she been down to spar with you recently?" Sokka asked.

"No. She hasn't."

Outside conversation wasn't usually a normal occurrence between them. Zuko hesitated before adding, "Why?"

Sokka plopped down on the wooden bench, resting his back against the cool stone wall. "She's acting weird, and I'm sort of worried, I guess. She hasn't come out of her room in two days- says she's not feeling good. It's just not like her."

"Huh," was all the Prince replied, filling his mouth from a metal cup. "You don't think she's just sick?"

"It takes a lot to bring my sister down. She's pretty stubborn; a cold doesn't keep her in her room for two days."

"She eating?"

"I don't know. Not with me. Anyway," Sokka sighed. "Just wanted to know if there was any part of her routine that was continuing normally. Guess not."

* * *

><p>Katara lay prone on her bed, absently twirling a small strand of water with one lethargic arm. Manipulating the water was comforting, something normal in her shattered life, but she barely had the vigor to move the bit of liquid she had.<p>

The knob of the servants' door shifted, but Katara didn't move. She watched the door apathetically, expecting another portion of broth, which was all Hyra could get her to eat, but sat up distrustfully when Prince Zuko entered her room.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, siphoning the water back into her water skin. Wasn't there anything in her life that was sacred? _Obviously not, _a cynical voice replied in her head.

"Your friends are worried," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the problem? I can see you're not ill."

"Oh, so it's your responsibility to break into my room and find out?" Katara's voice rose, filling with the first emotion besides self-hatred she'd felt in days.

"Sort of. It seems that I'm the only person you can be honest with. Sokka thinks you have boarcupine flu, and I think it's safe to say that Princess Yue has no idea how you really feel." Zuko left his safe post at the door, carefully walking further into her room.

"How dare you," Katara whispered, her voice shaking. "You-you! This is your fault! All of this..." Angry and shameful tears filled her eyes.

"You can try to shift the blame all you want, but what's done is done. This isn't how-"

"Easy for you to say!" she cried back, suddenly so full of the emotions that had been absent. "You're already married. And you're a man -a prince of the Fire Nation! Your future is easy!" Zuko's eyes remained cool as she tore through him. "Everything that's been expected of me-everything that I've been preparing for my entire life is gone! No one will have me now. But you... You can go on unchanged, unaffected," she drew in a sobbing breath. "So honorable of you, you who're so handsome, so experienced, to take that from me..."

Prince Zuko winced inwardly at her last remark, flames bursting into his hands outwardly.

"You make a very compelling and charming victim, but the truth is that what happened is just as much your fault. _I want my reward, Prince Zuko,"_ he simpered in a high pitched voice.

"You-you! You seduced me!" Katara tried to ignore the incredulous look that appeared on the Prince's face. "It doesn't matter! Nothing will change for you... but my destiny is shattered. No one will marry or respect a woman without her virginity."

"I didn't take your virginity!" Zuko spat.

"You may as well have!" Katara shouted back.

"What did you expect to happen? You kissed me, you asked for physical attention. You knew there could be nothing more than that between us! Why are you so surprised!"

With a swift movement, Katara drew water from her skin and flung it at Zuko, the liquid becoming sharp shards of ice. He threw one outburst of fire to melt them.

"I don't know! Not this..."

He cut the energy from the fire in his fists, looking down at her. He was glad to see some anger spicing up her spirit, drawing the real Katara out from her hopelessness.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered, sagging against the wall.

Zuko registered her casual appearance, sensing the intimacy of seeing her in her nightclothes. Her hair was undone, slackened curls pouring from her scalp over her sky blue tunic. Her mid-drift was bare, brown and slender against the exaggerated curves of her matching harem pants.

"I don't know -we'll think of something," he replied absently, eyes staring unfocused on her hips.

"_We?_" Katara asserted, drawing his eyes to meet hers.

"I'll do whatever I can to help your situation, but you've got to stop shutting yourself in."

"Forget it Zuko! _You've _done enough!" she scoffed. "I don't need your help. Just stay away from me." She crossed her arms pointedly, punctuating her sentence.

"Whatever you say," Zuko turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh -one more thing. My sister-" he spoke over his shoulder.

Katara's head snapped up to attention, and he turned to face her fully.

"There's a small party tomorrow night in honor of her promotion. You and your brother are expected to attend. Azula leaves the day after with her company on a maiden voyage to New Ozai."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Although Sokka seems very hot and cold in his emotions, seeming to hate Zuko, and then asking him for clues about his sister of all people, I attribute his 'change of heart' to the sort of fellowship that being sparring partners might foster. Also, Sokka realizes that Katara might have the same 'fellowship' with Zuko, since they are also sparring partners, and therefore wonders if Katara has opened up at all, in some way, to Zuko, whether through mock battle or otherwise. That's where I was trying to go with the Sokka/Zuko exchange, anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought this was going to be a _small_ party!" Katara whispered to Sokka as they entered the dining room together. Katara looked down at her attire, hoping she was appropriately dressed in her blue sleeveless qipao.

"I have a feeling this _is_ a small party," he replied, following the servant who was showing the Water Tribe siblings their seats at a very large table that resembled the flame icon of the Fire Nation.

The pair were stationed at the middle of one of the large tongues of flame, and from their chairs had a good view of most of the other patrons. By leaning forward a bit, Katara could see Princess Yue, next to that arrogant husband of hers, sitting near the base of the flame-shape. Katara's eyes followed the faces of those she recognized; Princess Ursa, next to Zuko and Prince Ozai next to her, then an empty seat, and next to that, Fire Lord Iroh at the very head of the table. In the other direction Katara was not surprised to see many decorated military officials and other high-ranking functionaries.

"A beverage for the young Sir and Miss?"

Katara craned her neck around to acknowledge the servant behind her. "Yes please," she answered, and her glass was filled with a sweet-smelling liquid. Sokka took a sip of his first.

"Aw, this is awful. Do you have anything... hardier?" The servant smiled, and with a nod in the affirmative, left to procure something more to his liking.

Katara tentatively sipped the drink, immediately enjoying the sweet flavor. "This is delicious! You don't like this?"

"It's rum-punch. Go easy on that stuff." He grinned widely as the servant returned with a chalice of flaxen ale. "That's more like it."

Katara smiled at her brother. This was the first time they'd spent quality time together, just the two of them, in months.

"So," he started, after a gulp of beer, and Katara knew what he was going to say. "You feeling better?"

"I'm sorry Sokka, I was just a little homesick," she lied easily. "I didn't want you to feel guilty, and want us to leave, so I pretended to be sick. I'm much better, now." She lifted her eyebrows in a proving gesture as she sipped her punch.

"You couldn't talk to anyone about it? Princess Yue?" Sokka looked over his shoulder as a slender arm reached between them, placing a plate of sizzling seafaring appetizers on the table. Katara watched him thank the female servant casually, then tuck into the food.

"Oh sure, like Princess Yue wouldn't feel guilty that I'm homesick."

"Hyra and Mina, then," he countered.

"Sokka, I'm not going to complain to the servants. They're probably homesick too, but they've got each other. Plus, they're stuck here. Anyway, I'm fine!"

"Alright, just, don't do that to me again," Sokka said gloweringly. "Hey, here comes Princess Azula."

The doors had just opened dramatically, and everyone stood, following Fire Lord Iroh's lead, as Azula swept into the room in full uniform. Katara applauded respectfully, despite having very little respect for the Fire Nation princess.

"Welcome, Captain Azula!" the Fire Lord boomed genially, sweeping a hand toward the empty seat beside him. The applause continued until Azula reached her seat.

"Now, I'd like to bid everyone good evening, and thank you all for coming to honor my niece, Princess Azula, daughter of Prince Ozai, as we celebrate her promotion to captain!"

"Thank you, Lord Uncle," she replied confidently. "I am proud to be a part of the greatest family, and now, the greatest military, in the world. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to serve the interests of the Great Fire Nation."

The room burst into applause at her speech, but Katara couldn't help but notice a hint of worry in the Fire Lord's smile. She watched Ozai place a pleased hand on his daughter's shoulder as they sat, signaling dinner to be served.

Katara couldn't stomach much after her days of nearly fasting, and for the first time she really regretted her self-imposed sentence. The food was so delicious, and although course after mouth-watering course was placed in front of her, she could barely have a few bites of each. Happily, the rum-punch wasn't filling her up, and Sokka's jokes were quickly becoming much funnier than normal.

Between sips and laughing at Sokka's theatrical voices of the squid on his plate, Katara's eyes found Prince Zuko. At the same moment he looked at her, eyes sharp and examining. Quickly ignoring him, she turned her head, suddenly noticing another boy watching her from a seat at the leaf of the flame table that mirrored hers. She smiled demurely, then looked away, pretending to be engrossed in Sokka's antics again, but really stealing glances at the older boy across the table. He was broad shouldered, and tanner than the royal family, but devoid of any defining military insignia, instead wearing a plain black tunic with dark red trim.

More of her glances were being caught by the boy. He smirked cockily back to her, and she giggled, biting her lip. When did dinner start being so muddled? Katara took a deep breath, trying to focus only on her brother, and maybe sobering thoughts of her lost maidenhood to bring her down, but she couldn't help the buoyant feeling in her head.

A sigh from Sokka truly drew her attention.

"What? What is it?" she asked, confused at Sokka's sudden melancholy.

"The music's been playing for 10 minutes now, isn't he going to dance with her?"

"Who?"

"Prince Zuko. And Princess Yue."

Katara looked toward the head of the flame again, noticing Yue sitting prettily beside Zuko, looking like she was trying to be content. With a glance she realized other people were dancing already; the dinner party was breaking up. It seemed that Sokka was hiding his feelings just as much as she was.

"That's it, I'm not waiting for him any longer." Sokka stood up, making his way to the Prince and Princess. Katara watched her brother very respectfully speak to Prince Zuko, then offer a hand to Yue, leading her off to the dance floor.

Resuming her earlier activity, she looked for the guy across the table, but his seat was empty. Instead, Katara nibbled on her dessert, enjoying the cloying texture of the fluffy cream that garnished the cake. Her eyes roamed to Prince Zuko's seat again, now that he was alone too, and as if sensing her eyes, he looked back at her. His face darkened suddenly, and just as Katara registered the expression, the sound of Sokka's empty chair being pulled out grabbed her awareness.

"Hey," said the boy, leaning back easily. "I'm Chan. And you are...?"

"Katara," she replied, wishing her cheeks didn't automatically pinch into a smile.

"Katara," he repeated, tasting her name. "Pretty. Unique... You're not Fire Nation, are you?"

"No; Water Tribe. I'm a personal friend of Princess Yue."

"Oh yeah, Prince Zuko's new wife. I don't actually live on the mainland either," Chan continued, his voice dripping with confidence. "My dad's an Admiral; we have a house on Ember Island."

"Where's Ember Island?" Katara laughed teasingly, unimpressed at Chan's boast.

"What, you don't know Ember Island?" he mocked playfully. "It's the Fire Nation's most beautiful island, just north-east of here."

"What's so great about it?" Katara crossed her arms, goading him.

"Well, imagine soft, white sand beaches, trimmed with green cocopine trees, that slope into the clearest, bluest, warmest water you've ever seen. No politics, no responsibilities-"

"_Warm_ water?" she cut him off.

"Yeah. Katara, you'd love it. We surf, we swim-"

"Warm enough to swim in?"

Chan laughed. "I never thought water could surprise a Water Tribe girl."

"Well, you don't willingly swim in the Poles," Katara quipped. "Anyway, Ember Island sounds nice, if it wasn't so full of guys named Chan."

"Ouch," he held his hands to his chest. "Chans aren't so bad. In fact, Chans can be very good. Wanna dance? I'll tell you all about it."

Katara tried not to cling too obviously to Chan for balance, concentrating heavily on not making a fool out of herself as they walked to the floor. As they began dancing, she allowed him to keep her steady by gripping the small of her back.

"So, what do you like to do, besides stand around looking beautiful all the time?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, it works on the dumb girls. Just determined you're not dumb." He smirked.

"You're not doing a very good job convincing me that Chans aren't bad..."

"You're right. Let me start over. 'So, what sorts of things interest a beautiful and intelligent Water Tribe girl like you?'" He held her middle and spun them around.

Katara laughed, clutching his biceps to keep steady. "Wow, your arms are so strong..."

"I know," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"La, could you be any more arrogant?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Chan grabbed her tighter, twirling them around again. "Not so patronizing now, are you?"

Katara laughed and laughed. "Stop! Stop! Okay!"

Chan slowed their rotations. "So, come on. The only thing I know about you is that you're a Water Tribe girl with a sharp tongue."

"Well... I'm a Waterbender," she offered.

"Is that so? Beauty, brains, and power."

For the first time, Katara was wearied by his constant flattery. "Uh-huh. So, what do you like to do, besides try to impress girls?"

"Are you asking for another spin?" Chan pulled her against him, pretending to prepare to twirl them again.

"No!" Katara smiled, and Chan relaxed his hold, still keeping her close.

"Excuse the interruption," Zuko said from behind them, in a commanding tone. Katara and Chan stopped dancing, Katara frozen in place by her surprise. She took a step back from Chan's arms. Chan merely let go of Katara, gesturing his consent without a word. Then she was in Zuko's arms, trying not to look completely annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" she hissed, as soon as Chan was out of earshot.

"I assumed you didn't mean it, since you also expressed feelings of remorse at your lack of chastity, then suddenly you're throwing yourself at every guy in the room," Zuko said, watching Katara's face blush angrily.

"Jealous?" she tried to reply cooly.

Zuko leaned forward. "Maybe," he said quietly into her ear.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?" Katara tried to change the subject, avoiding looked at Prince Zuko's probing eyes.

"I wouldn't want to ruin her fun," Zuko tilted his head to the left, and Katara followed his prompt, catching Yue smiling in Sokka's arms. She looked back at Zuko.

"But you're content to ruin mine."

"I told you before, I'm not done with you."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. Resentment at his remark mixed with a fluttering excitement, probably brought on by the rum-punch, made her face feel hot.

"Tui and La, Katara, you look flushed," he said tritely. "Let's go outside and get a breath of fresh air." Zuko nudged her along to the garden.

Torches were placed every few feet along the garden paths, bright beacons in the otherwise under-lit courtyard. The uneven contrast of the hypnotic fire against the shadowy night made the outside grounds ripe for private meetings. Katara had to admit, she felt a bit better in the cool air, but the further from the palace doors they moved, the less she trusted herself.

"We shouldn't be out here," she voiced quietly, reverent of the night.

But suddenly his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back, rum-punch be damned. She reached around his neck, allowing all of her crazy emotions, lust, anger, guilt, to be swallowed up by the darkness. His hands were on her sides, her hips, drawing her figure against him, nearly fighting her with passion. Back and forth, the hungry onslaught of their mouths, hands, and bodies on the other couldn't be repressed. Finally, Katara pushed back, heaving in air to calm her kindled nerves.

"Agni, Katara..." Zuko held her head to his cheek, panting in her ear.

"We shouldn't be here..." she tried to insist again. "Someone will see us, and -and I don't want to be here with you anyway."

"Oh please, Katara. We both know that's not how you feel." Her silence tempted him to continue. "You want to know how I know? Days shut up in your room, depressed, and 10 minutes with me brings you back. Fifteen years of frozen emotion in the Poles, and two months with me lights you on fire."

Again, she didn't respond. She was deep in thought, deep in the darkness, contemplating how he knew so much. How he knew more than she did about herself.

"So here's what you're going to do. Go back inside, find your brother and tell him you're tired; that you're going to bed. I'm coming for you, Katara. _Tonight's the night._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many times have you seen an author apologizing for taking so long to update? Too many times! Nevertheless, I'm sorry. I hate waiting for updates, and I hate to keep you waiting. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews over the past months, especially with no new material!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sokka's eyes narrowed, and Yue followed his gaze to see Katara appear from the greenery outdoors, moving through the threshold of the courtyard entrance toward them. Her cheeks seemed pink under her clouded eyes, and her steps were uncertain as she floated across the floor.

Sokka stood from his seat at the table as she approached them, and Yue followed suit.

"Sokka..." Katara began. "Sokka, you were right about that rum-punch. I-. I'm going to bed..."

"Are you okay?" he asked protectively.

"Fine, I just... I need to get to bed."

Yue glanced at Sokka, sensing his unease. "Can I walk you to your room?" she offered sweetly.

"No thanks. I'll be fine -I'll see you in the morning! ...after some sleep." Katara was already escaping them, retreating toward the exit.

Sokka must've felt Yue looking at him, because he sighed guiltily. "I just worry about her."

"Because you're a good brother," the Princess encouraged. "You're a good man," she added, quietly. Her smile flattened a bit as her eyes flicked to a figured behind Sokka.

"Princess," her husband addressed her.

"Prince Zuko," Sokka stood.

"Thank you for spending so much time entertaining my wife," Zuko placed a hand under Yue's arm. "We're leaving now. Goodnight, Sokka."

Yue bowed her head complacently, hiding the pang of disappointment. "Goodnight."

As they exited the ballroom, an anxiety crept into the pit of her stomach, growing with each step toward her quarters. His forearm felt like a shackle against her fingers, dragging her unwilling to a perfectly legal and expected prison of matrimony.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Princess?"

His question caught her by surprise, causing a lump to form in her throat. How should she answer this? She couldn't tell by the tone of his voice whether he was actually curious, or if there was something more sarcastic in his voice. "I..."

"The comforts of home must make these parties more bearable, hm?" He led her to his own room, past the door to her quarters, leaving her more and more anxious.

"I suppose so," she replied meekly.

He held the door for her and ushered her in first, but the gesture felt more like an indication of distrust than a courtesy to her sex.

Inside, she watched him uneasily as he began to shed his heavy uniform. He unclasped the shining shoulder and breast plates and set them on a chair, leaving him in comfortable underclothes. He removed his modest crown headpiece and set it on the dresser, then untied his formal topknot, before resting a moment on his bed to begin removing his boots.

Princess Yue's heart beat wildly, quick and light as a frightened rabiroo's, as he peeled the finery from his body, leaving him intimately informal. She hated this; she shouldn't feel so awkward in the mere presence of her husband in his base clothes.

He glanced up at her, as if remembering her presence, then placed his hands on his knees. "Go dress for bed."

Yue bowed her head, half curtsying, as an afterthought, then floated like smoke through the door adjoining their rooms. Once closed safely inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she would have a moment to herself to prepare, to scatter her thoughts and memories of Sokka before being alone with Zuko...

For a minute she just stood there, gazing at nothing and revisiting thoughts of the evening, rehashing the party at Sokka's side. Oh how she wished she was sharing a life with him now, instead of this Fire Nation Prince! She'd be in a cozy room with him, in the ice-palace of the North, instead of in the impersonal Fire Nation palace surrounded by servants to do her every bidding. With a start she realized she was still standing clothed before the mirror, waiting for her handmaidens to undress her. For the past two months she'd been conditioned to having them wait on her; this time she and Zuko had slipped in together, and likely no one would be allowed to disturb them.

She stared at herself, recalling how she got into the dress and devising a way to reverse out of it. The gauzy lavender wrapping drifted to the floor first, followed by the unceremonious swish of her dress up over her head. Now in her underthings, she pawed through her wardrobe for a suitable nightdress that would please her husband and still be comfortable. She decided on a simple white silk robe and slipped her arms through the feather-light sleeves.

After another cursory glance in the mirror, she sat down on her bed to wait. Suddenly the room felt oppressive, the anticipatory silence ringing in her ears. Without a task to keep her busy, her mind was quickly becoming saturated with uneasy thoughts. Prince Zuko would come for her soon. She hadn't been with him in quite some time... But she had been with Sokka. Would he notice that she felt different? Would she act different? Could she keep her aversion hidden from him?

Yue shifted on her bed. Time was stretching. Why wasn't he here yet? The waiting was beginning to strangle her. She was afraid of laying with him, but the anticipation of his arrival was almost worse than the thing itself. She crept to the mirror again; she looked fine. Then her feet drew her toward his door. How long had it been? Seven, ten minutes? She pressed her ear to the door, but it was no use; the thick cherry wood absorbed all sound. Finally, courage gathered, she laid her had across the golden handle. With a slight turn, and push from her shoulder, the door swayed open.

Yue poked her head through cautiously, then pursed her eyebrows together uncertainly.

His room was empty.

* * *

><p>Katara waited alone in the dark.<p>

She hadn't bothered to light any candles; instead, she used the lack of vision as a catalyst. In her mind's eye she imagined Zuko, every movement of his she'd memorized, each discreet expression. Without sight, her other senses were heightened; she slowly stroked the sensitive skin on her arms and wrists, relishing the sensation of her own fingertips. She was drowning in expectation of him as she waited at the small stool in front of her vanity mirror, but in the dark, even the smallest movement was invisible.

He'd be here soon. Zuko, a Prince of the Fire Nation, with his pale skin and deliberate movements, his proud stature, his nonchalant air. She longed to melt those indifferent golden eyes, to watch them drip into hers like candle wax. His kiss tonight was esurient, greedily seized from her lips at the first possible moment, not at all like the casual kiss in his bedroom. She'd seemed to have inadvertently roused his interest with her days in solitude, and now he was demanding intimacy. And did her theoretical chastity matter at this point? For all practical purposes, it was gone. She'd done her mourning. Zuko was right, moping about wasn't going to change what'd happened. Apparently, there was still heat among the ashes of her spirit, and with Zuko here to fan it, it was going to catch fire.

The click of the door handle echoed in the dark silence. Katara watched the mirror for signs of him. A small flame radiated from his palm, and Katara found his eyes beneath the hood of his robe, already on her, in the reflection. She studied him as he moved toward her, slowly lighting candle after candle with barely a twitch of his finger. The willowy dance of the tapers highlighted the rigid muscles on his arms, hanging evenly from the sleeveless red silk robe. His face appeared behind her in the mirror, still shrouded below his hood. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then combed cupped fingers around the back of her neck, sweeping her chocolate milky hair to one side. Katara felt the thrilling tickle of his fingers on the exposed buttons down the back of her qipao as he loosened each one. The silken blue material was pushed forward over her shoulders as his palms ghosted over the bare skin on her back. The neck of her dress sagged limply off her frame and Katara felt like an expensive gift being unwrapped, with the unhurried reverence of anticipation. His hands emerged beneath her elbows, a gentle but commanding message for her to stand. She did, and Zuko nudged her vanity chair from between them with careless knee.

He was behind her now, warm breath on her neck, watching her in the mirror as he smoothed the dress from her torso, dropping it to the floor. Katara caught her reflection for a moment, suddenly nervous about being so exposed in front of him. Whatever intimate activities they'd done in the past had not held the vulnerability of nakedness. It wouldn't be long now and she would be as bare as the day she was born. She watched his hands with fascination as they began to unravel her breast bindings; his fingers tingling her chest as they brushed her skin. Loosened, the long strip of silk slipped to join the dress at her feet. Before she had time to cover her chest his fingers had slunk down her hips, sending her bikini shorts skidding down her legs, liberating her body entirely. At the reflection of the naked figure before her, Katara's arms automatically moved to conceal herself, but Zuko caught them and continued his thick stare. His eyes betrayed no emotion as he examined her, as distant and icy as the poles, never meeting her gaze. Finally Katara gave in, allowing her own eyes to survey the thing that was keeping him so absorbed. Her slender stomach extended from the bloom of her hips, a perfect line of symmetry toward the generous swell of her breasts. Her puckered nipples were rosy, mocking the embarrassed blush that rested on her cheeks. She stared instead at the gooseflesh that covered her arms, a dark caramel against his creamy grip.

"I'm cold," she murmured, breaking Zuko from his trance.

Immediately he released her arms, and as she tucked them around herself, he untied his robe and shifted out of it. Within seconds, the red silk was cloaked around her shoulders. Katara twisted easily, allowing her arms to extend through the large sleeve-like openings. Unexpectedly she was scooped up, a shriek nearly climbing out of her throat at her surprise. Just as swiftly she was being deposited in her bed, Zuko looming, shirtless, above her. His black hair, for once rid of the top knot, hung loose about his head and seemed to invite her fingers to his scalp. She reached up, scratching lightly through his hair, then allowed her right hand to trail lower, stroking the edge of his scar. Zuko violently slammed the curious hand to the mattress, keeping it pinned as he growled his discord.

"Don't."

In acquiescence she lifted her other hand to his chest, sliding her fingers down the ridges of his muscular torso. She swallowed a little breathlessly when her eyes reached the straining fabric around his crotch. A cocksure expression hardened his eyes, and he guided Katara's hand to his stiffness. She watched his arrogant look dissolve immediately into a pleasured grimace as she gripped her fingers around him, squeezing gently and uncertainly. He pressed into her then, finally leaning down to kiss her mouth. She accepted his lips, his tongue, his pressuring hips, enjoying the sloppy arousal that was pervading her nerves.

She craned against him, propping herself up on her elbows in an attempt to shimmy back out of the silk robe he'd wrapped her in. Zuko clawed the robe from her shoulders, gliding one hand up to tangle in her soft tresses. His hand contracted, sending pricks to her eyes as he pulled her head to one side, revealing her neck. He was biting her ear then, sucking wildly on the tender lobe and retreating down along her neck. Katara's eyes were forced closed by the delicious stimulation, his velvety muscle lapping and drawing on her sensitive skin. It took her a moment to realize she was moaning, scratching wretchedly through his hair at the sensation.

Katara was arching against him now, pressing her wet opening against his stomach in desperation. The ache was unbearable; she silently begged for him to touch her like he'd done before, or to move forward with their coupling, but he seemed immune to her frustrated scratching and unspoken begging.

Denouncing her pride, she pled to him aloud. "Zuko, please..."

He rolled aside of her then, looking down at her deviously. "Please...? Please, what?"

"Damn you, Zuko! Please," her voice nearly whined with malcontent.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me. Please...! I can't stand it!" Katara reached to him, trying to pull him over her, but he caught himself. Instead, he ran a hand up and down her thighs, across her pelvis, anywhere but where she needed him. She nearly screamed with irritation, blinking dissatisfied tears away fiercely. "Stop teasing me!" She bucked her hips against his hand.

"Do you want me to make you come, little waterbender?"

She nodded.

"Say it."

"I won't say something as coarse as that!" She bit her lip, shifting her eyes from him. "But.. no one's ever touched me like you did, and... And I want you to be the one..."

"Go on..." he purred

"Satisfy me," she said, gripping his hair, demonstrating her frenzied need.

He was kicking his pants off furiously, betraying his own need that he'd kept under wraps. A second later he was on top of her, pushing her thighs open and contracting his hips forward.

Katara cried out, tears spilling over now that he was finally inside. The ecstasy was immediate, his filling her so thoroughly that she thought she would rip open. The aching torture of her arousal was quenched, but his thickness was stretching her with a new ache. Shallow pants broke through her mewls of distress as he shifted forward again. He slid his arms beneath her head, cradling her to his chest.

After a sweet moment he rolled against her, this time starting a slow rocking that began to numb the soreness where their bodies met.

Katara's mouth was frozen in awe, soundless squalls coming from her parted lips. The sensation was so new, uncomfortable and at the same time brutally fulfilling. The agony was a sacrifice for the absolute pleasure she could read in his face. The surrender of herself to someone else was exhilarating, bringing its own gratification. Katara relaxed, yielding to Zuko's perpetual thrusting, finally feeling the pliant bliss of their coupling.

"Nn, yes, Zuko," she moaned, clutching at the cords of muscle on his back. Her abdomen clenched, hooking her core toward him in participation. With the initial soreness gone, she felt like he couldn't be deep enough. "Zuko, Zuko," she couldn't stop whispering, grinding his name out with each hump of his hips.

"Agni, Katara," he replied in turn, bracing himself on her mattress.

"Zuko-oh, -oh, -oh, ah, ahh!" Her legs were wrapped around him now, clinging to his pelvis as he continued to fight his way into her. This was it; her climax was ricocheting through her body, the tainted pleasure turning her joints into jelly.

Zuko grabbed her languid hips and jammed himself against them, those last few strokes all that he needed to finish it. He pulled out, pumping his milky seed on her delicate stomach.

They were both heaving wildly, still erotically high, when Zuko flopped down on her, heedless of the viscous liquid trapped between them. He shifted, nestling his hips between her thighs, and rested his head between her breasts.

Katara crooked her arm around him absently, still gasping to catch her breath. The world was coming back to her; the candles were nearly burned out - she suspected that Zuko's inadvertent manipulation of the flames was the reason some had melted down entirely.

_Zuko._ His relaxed body felt good against hers, a slack weight of muscle and royal blood. He was emanating heat, warming her wherever his skin was in contact with hers. Her fingers crept into his hair, gently twirling the silk along the nape of his neck. He allowed the loving deed, for a moment, before stirring and lifting his body.

He looked into her face, hesitating a moment before kissing her one last time on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Katara."

* * *

><p>Zuko closed the door, leaning against the jamb. What was happening with him? Katara was really getting into his bones. It was exhilarating, to actually <em>feel<em> something, to really be connected to something. What was the deal with this girl? He'd married one of her best friends, more beautiful and better titled than she, but somehow Katara was different. She was a bender - a good one at that, but he didn't think that was the whole of it. Yue was meek, lovely, unassuming... perfect for him, really. But he hadn't counted on actually _falling_ for a girl. Ever. He moved to the water pitcher, filling the basin then splashing the cool water over his face. A movement in the mirror crossed his eyes. Moonlight streamed down upon snowy white hair in the reflection.

"Where were you?"


End file.
